


Empfehlung der Vermieterin

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auror-Sherlock, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Healer-John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock taucht auf die Empfehlung seiner Vermieterin bei dem Heiler auf, als er Hilfe braucht. Doch diese erste verwirrende und einprägsame Begegnung wird nicht ihre letzte sein!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KP 01: erste Begegnung

Es klingelte.  
Ziemlich laut und aufdringlich.

John überlegte, ob der elende Mensch vor seiner Wohnungstür wohl wieder verschwinden würde, wenn er das Geräusch einfach ignorierte.  
Vor 10 Minuten erst war er von seiner 12-Stunden-Schicht im St. Mungos nach Hause gekommen und verständlicher Weise wollte John nun wirklich niemanden mehr sehen!

Doch ein zweites, noch längeres Schrillen überzeugte ihn davon, dass sein ungewollter Besucher es ernst mit ihm meinte.  
Genervt seufzte er, hievte sich von seinem kuscheligen Sofa und schlurfte Barfuss zur Tür.  
Er hatte schon zu einem unhöflichen Begrüßungsgrunzen angesetzt, doch es blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er den Mann sah, der vor der Tür gewartet hatte.

Das Erste, was John auffiel, waren die stechenden, blauen Augen.  
Der Mann auf seiner Türschwelle war umwerfend Schön.  
Groß, schlank, breite Schultern, schmale Hüften und volle, braune Locken. Wären seine Haare Platinblond gewesen, dann hätte John ihn für eine Veela gehalten.

Es vergingen gute 3 Sekunden, in denen John einfach nur starrte.  
Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass der Mann eine Auroren-Uniform trug. Außerdem hielt er eine Hand krampfhaft auf seine Magen gedrückt, er atmete schwer und sein Gesicht war schweißnass.  
“Ähm… geht es ihnen gut?”, war der nur wenig intelligente Satz, der John über die Lippen kam und gleich in der nächsten Sekunde hätte er sich gerne gegen die Stirn geschlagen, als er den verächtlichen Blick des Anderen sah.

“Sie sind Heiler Watson?”, fragte eine dunkle Stimme leicht heiser im Gegenzug.  
“Ähm, ja. Und sie sind?”  
“Sherlock Holmes. Meine Vermieterin hat sie mir empfohlen.”  
Damit war für den Dunkelhaarigen wohl alles wichtige gesagt, denn er schob sich einfach an John vorbei in die Wohnung.  
Völlig überrumpelt von diesem unhöflichen Verhalten folgte John dem Auror. Dieser hatte sich schon auf Johns Sofa ausgestreckt, noch bevor er selbst den Raum betreten hatte.  
Was bei Merlins Bart sollte denn das?

Liebend gern hätte John diese Sherlock angeschrien, doch auch dazu kam er nicht, da dieser anfing seine Uniform aufzuknöpfen.  
Schnell kam unter der eng anliegenden Lederjacke ein weißes Hemd zum Vorschein, nun ganz Weiß war es doch nicht. Am Magen, genau der Stelle, auf die der Auror seine Hand gedrückt hatte, war der Stoff blutig Rot verschmiert.  
Sofort legte sich aller Unmut in John und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit fokussierte sich auf die Wunde, die es zu behandeln galt.

Er brauchte nur drei Schritte, schon kniete er neben Holmes auf dem Boden und schlug dessen Finger weg.  
“Was ist passiert?”  
“Ein Auftrag lief aus dem Ruder, die Details gehen sie nichts an. Ich wurde von einer Acromantula erwischt.“, erklärte man ihm sachlich.  
John wurde bleich. “Wie lange ist das her?”  
“2 Stunden.”  
“Und da kommen sie erst jetzt?”, schrie John entsetzt und stürzte in sein Bad um alles zu besorgen, was er brauchen würde.  
Trotz seiner Hektik kam er nicht umhin sich zu Fragen, warum der Kerl überhaupt noch lebte.  
Zwei Stunden, eigentlich müsste er schon irgendwo langsam erkalten, und wenn nicht das, dann sollte er zumindest irgendwo bewusstlos in der Ecke liegen und nicht noch durch die Gegend rennen können.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer schlitterte, hatte Sherlock auch noch sein Hemd aufgeknöpft.  
Seine Haut war so bleich und sie wirkte als wäre sie samtweich. John musste schlucken und heftig den Kopf schütteln, um sich daran zu erinnern, was seine Aufgabe war.  
Dummer Weise konnte er sein Herz nicht so einfach davon überzeugen, dass es nicht so schnell zu schlagen hatte.  
Was machte dieser Mann mit ihm?

Schnell kniete er sich wieder auf den Boden und schob den Stoff nun so weit auseinander, wie es ging, um einen guten Blick auf die Wunde zu haben.  
Nun fand er auch den Grund, warum Sherlock noch nicht Mausetod war. Der Idiot hatte einfach eine Bezoar in das Blutige Loch gesteckt.  
Wie kam man nur auf eine so dämliche Idee?

Seufzend griff John in seine Tasche und zog alles mögliche hervor.  
Als erstes musste er die Wunde reinigen, dafür musste aber der Stein raus. Das wiederum würde aber bedeuten, dass sich ab dieser Sekunde das Gift rasend schnell ausbreiten würde. Er musste sich also beeilen.  
Acromantula Gift war sehr schmerzhaft. Als erstes würde es die äußeren Muskeln befallen und diese so sehr verkrampfen, dass sie unkontrolliert zucken würden.  
Zuckende Arme und Beine würde John die Arbeit natürlich nur noch weiter erschweren.  
Er überdachte noch mal all diese Fakten und fällte dann eine Entscheidung. Er packte alle Utensilien wieder ein.

“Was tun sie da? Sie sollen mir helfen!”, blaffte Sherlock, als er das registrierte.  
“Das werde ich, aber nicht hier. Sie werden sich auf mein Bett legen. Ich werde sie an das Bettgestell fesseln müssen, damit ihre Muskeln nicht zu sehr zucken und ich werde sie auch mit meinem eigenen Körpergewicht fixieren müssen. Wir haben vielleicht 10 Minuten, wenn ich den Bezoar erst einmal entfernt habe, daher muss es schnell gehen und ich kann keine Zeit darauf verschwenden ihre Arme aus dem Weg zu halten!”, ratterte John runter.  
Sherlock starrte ihn einen Moment lang intensiv aus blauen Augen an und wenn John sich nicht irrte, dann hatte sein Gesicht tatsächlich einen Hauch rosa angenommen.

“Worauf warten sie? Aufstehen!”, sagte John, als ihm die Stille zu drückend wurde.  
Überraschend kooperativ erhob sich Sherlock, folgte John brav in das angrenzende Zimmer und legte sich Kommentarlos auf das große Doppelbett. Der Auror zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als John seinen Zauberstab zog und schon in der nächsten Sekunde Seile daraus hervor schossen und das taten, was John schon angekündigt hatte.  
Wirklich, der Mann auf Johns Bett sagte nicht ein einziges Wort und ließ auch nicht die leiseste Gefühlsregung auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, aber seine Augen bohrten sich in John.  
Er fühlte sich nackt unter diesem Blick.

Er konnte nicht anders, als noch einmal zu zögern und tief durch zu atmen, dann legte er seine Tasche neben Sherlocks Brust aufs Bett und kniete sich selbst über dessen Hüfte.  
Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er das letzte Mal auf einem Mann gehockt hatte. Und bei diesem letzten Mal hatte er keine Wunde zu behandeln gehabt.  
Nein, es war schlicht um seinen Genuss gegangen, mit einem fremden Muggel, außerhalb von London, außerhalb der Zaubereigesellschaft, die gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen noch immer negativ gegenüber stand.  
Doch daran sollte John jetzt wohl besser nicht denken.

“Gut. Ich werde die Wunde reinigen, in der Zeit breitet sich das Gift aus. Es wird weh tun. Erst danach kann ich ihren Körper entgiften.”, sagte John und nahm einen Lederriemen aus seiner Tasche. “Ich stecke ihnen das jetzt zwischen die Lippen. Beißen sie fest zu, wenn ihr Körper krampft, werden sie sich so die Zunge nicht abbeißen.”  
Sherlock nickte und öffnete den Mund. Perfekte Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. Ein Schauer lief über Johns Rücken, als er Sherlocks Lippen nebenbei berührte.

Dann ging es ans eingemachte und John war nun ganz der Heiler, der er sein musste, um diese Problem in den Griff zu kriegen.  
Sherlock fing in der Tat sehr schnell an zu zucken, nachdem John der Stein entfernt hatte.  
Es dauerte länger die Wunde zu desinfizieren, als er gehofft hatte, weil John auch noch einige kleine Splitter entfernen musste, die wohl vom Greifer der Spinne stammen mussten.  
Es dauerte so lange, dass Sherlocks ganze Körper ein einzelner, straff-gespannter Muskel zu sein schien. Der Körper hob sich sogar einige Zentimeter von Bett an, obwohl John noch immer auf ihm saß. Holmes musste grausige Schmerzen haben, doch mehr als ein gelegentliches Wimmern war von ihm nicht zu hören.  
John war verflucht beeindruckt!

Es waren schon knappe 7 Minuten vergangen, da konnte er dann endlich damit anfangen das Gift aus dem Körper zu ziehen. Das Gegengift zog die dunkle, gefährliche Flüssigkeit zurück in die Wunde und John konnte so nach und nach alles mit den Zauberstab heraus schöpfen und in einer Phiole versiegeln.  
Schließlich erschlaffte Sherlocks Körper wieder. John träufelte erst noch Diptam auf die Wunde, bevor er ihm den Lederriemen wieder aus den Mund nahm.  
Sherlock wirkte völlig erschöpft, was John nicht sonderlich überraschte. Der Auror war zu lang mit dieser Wunde herum gelaufen, außerdem war er um einiges zu dünn.

Trotz der Erschöpfung wollte Holmes aufstehen, sobald er spürte, wie John die Fesseln löste und dann von ihm herunter stieg.  
“Oh nein. Sicher nicht! Sie bleiben liegen und schlafen, das ist ein Befehl! Hier trinken!”  
John hielt ihm einen Fieber-, einen Antibiotika- und einen Traumlostrank hin. Die ersten beiden wurden angenommen, der letzte jedoch einfach ignoriert und John war sich sicher, dass Diskutieren nichts bringen würde, als er dem harten Blick begegnete.

“Von mir aus, aber sie werden trotzdem schlafen. Vorher lasse ich sie diese Wohnung nicht verlassen.”  
“Schlafen ist langweilig!”  
“Schlafen ist das absolut wichtigste in jedem Heilungsprozess!”  
“Und wenn ich verspreche, dass ich mich in meiner eigenen Wohnung hinlegen werde?”  
John verdrehte die Augen. “Sie sind 2 Stunden mit einer Lebensbedrohlichen Wunde herumgelaufen. Sie interessieren sich nicht im geringsten dafür, was ihr Körper bracht!”

Kurz zuckten die Mundwinkel des Mannes nach oben, dann nickte er scheinbar einlenkend und schloss seine Augen.  
Seine Atmung wurde stetig langsamer. John stand irgendwann auf, legte noch eine Decke über den halb entblößten Körper und wollte schon aus der Tür gehen, doch…  
“Danke!”, sagte Sherlock leise. “Für die Hilfe.”  
“Gerne. Aber beim nächsten Mal warten sie nicht so lange mit der Heilung.”, bat John ruhig.  
Sherlock nickte. In der Tür drehte John sich noch einmal um.

“Wie heißt ihre Vermieterin?”  
“Mrs. Hutson.”  
John lachte, die Frau war erst letzte Woche bei ihm gewesen, nur weil sie von einem Gartengnom gebissen worden war.  
“Gute Nacht Sherlock!”  
Damit schloss John dann endgültig die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und bettete sich selbst auf seiner Couch.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war seine Wohnung verlassen.  
Nur auf seinem Esszimmertisch fand John eine kleine Visitenkarte mit der Anschrift für ein Postfach im Ministerium für Zauberei.  
Auf der Rückseite stand nur ein einziges Wort: Schuldschein  
Erst wollte John sie weg werfen, doch stattdessen steckte er sie gewissenhaft in seine Geldbörse.  
Er würde diese Schuld nie einfordern, aber er wollte die Erinnerung an diesen einzigartigen Mann in ehren tragen!


	2. KP 02: Das drei Besen

“Ich freue mich wirklich, dass wir es endlich geschafft haben uns mal außerhalb der Klinik zu treffen!”, seufzte Sarah zufrieden und nahm den letzten Schluck ihres Feenweins.  
John lächelte ihr fröhlich zu.

Er mochte Sarah schon seit einer ganzen Weile, doch bisher war ihm immer etwas dazwischen gekommen, wenn er sie um ein Date hatte bitten wollen. Doch heute wollte er die Verhältnisse endgültig klären und sein Interesse untermauern.  
Er hatte ohnehin schon viel zu lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt.

Während Sarah sich an der Bar noch einen Wein holte, ließ John den Blick umher schweifen.  
Das drei Besen war, wie immer, gut besucht.  
Weiter hinten entdeckte John zu seiner Überraschung Harry Potter, den jüngsten Schulleiter von Hogwarts, und seinen Verlobten Severus Snape. John konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie die beiden sich an den Händen hielten und lächelnd etwas diskutierten.

Die Helden der Hogwartsschlacht hatten der Zaubererwelt vor drei Monaten einen ziemlichen Schock mit der Offenbarung ihrer Beziehung verpasst.  
John war ehrlich gesagt stolz auf die beiden.  
Sie wurden von den Magiern verehrt, daher konnte auch keiner wirklich etwas gegen ihre Beziehung sagen und trotzdem war es mutig von ihnen gewesen.  
John war sich sicher, dass es nun für alle anderen auch leichter werden würde ihre sexuellen Neigungen auszuleben.  
Und davon hatte John selbst natürlich auch etwas.

“Findest du das nicht auch falsch?”, fragte Sarah, die seinem Blick gefolgt war, als sie wieder an ihren Tisch kam, und riss John damit aus seinen Gedanken heraus.  
Er musste erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, um zu verstehen, was genau sie ihn da gerade gefragt hatte, doch als er es begriff, fiel ihm sein Lächeln sofort aus dem Gesicht.  
Sarah schien es nicht zu bemerken.  
“Warum sollte ich?”, fragte John kalt.  
“Es ist widernatürlich!”  
“Was soll an Liebe widernatürlich sein?”  
“Es sind zwei Männer, John!”, sagte sie lachend und wollte nach Johns Hand greifen, doch dieser zog sie weg. “Du musst das doch verstehen. Du bist doch auch normal und weißt, was wirklich gut für dich ist. Nämlich ich!”

John war inzwischen so wütend, dass er alle Kraft brauchte, um die Frau nicht zu schlagen. Ein verächtliches Schnauben entwich ihm und er stand auf.  
“Nur zu deiner Information, meine Schwester ist lesbisch und ich liebe sie trotzdem, weil sie ein wunderbarer Mensch ist. Ich selbst bin Bisexuell und denke wirklich nicht, dass ich mich dafür schämen sollte, dass ich erkennen kann, dass beide Geschlechter ihre Vorzüge haben! Und du Sarah, kannst mir mit deinen homophoben Ansichten wirklich gestohlen bleiben!”  
Peinlich berührt stellte er fest, dass er inzwischen der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit war. Mit hochrotem Gesicht drehte er sich um und verschwand auf dem WC.

Na toll, so hatte er sich das Date wirklich nicht vorgestellt!  
Wie hatte der Abend nur so schnell schief gehen können? Eben hatte er noch auf einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gehofft und nun wollte er Sarah am liebsten erwürgen.  
Das schlimmste war, dass es am Montag schon alle seine Kollegen wissen würden und vermutlich würde es ihm ab dann deutlich schwerer gemacht werden. Warum hatte er so aus der Haut fahren müssen? Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Sarah wäre hoffentlich gegangen, bis er wieder kam. Er hatte noch sein Butterbier, an dem er kaum mehr als genippt hatte. Er hatte dafür gezahlt, also würde er es auch genießen. Die Anderen konnten ihn jetzt alle mal! Er konnte auch alleine Spaß haben!

Er straffte die Schultern und trat zurück in den Schankraum.  
Sarah war tatsächlich verschwunden, aber Johns Tisch war trotzdem nicht verlassen. Blaue Augen piercten sich in John hinein, kaum das sie ihn entdeckt hatte.  
Mit offenem Mund blieb er stehen und starrte Sherlock Holmes an wie eine Fata Morgana. Wo zum Teufel war der Auror her gekommen und trank der Kerl wirklich gerade Johns Butterbier?

“Setzen sie sich, John!”, forderte Sherlock, als wären sie sich erst gestern das letzte Mal begegnet.  
In Wirklichkeit waren es ganze fünf Monate seit der Mann auf der Türschwelle des Heilers gestanden hatte.  
Bevor John der Aufforderung nachkam, riss er Holmes das Butterbier wieder weg, was dieser nur mit einem stechenden Blick kommentierte, und ließ sich dann auf seinen Platz fallen.  
Sie starrten sich gegenseitig eine Weile forschend an.

Der Auror sah heute sogar noch besser aus, als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, da sein Körper nicht gegen ein tödliches Gift kämpfen musste.  
John ärgerte sich über die Makellosigkeit dieser hellen Haut und auch darüber, dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihn wunderschön zu finden.  
Doch das wissende Lächeln, dass über Sherlocks Gesicht huschte, während dieser John betrachtete, gefiel ihm am allerwenigsten!

“Schön zu sehen, dass sie überlebt haben!”  
“Haben sie etwa kein Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten, John?”  
“Doch, aber ich hätte mir die Wundheilung trotzdem gerne vorsorglich noch einmal angesehen!”  
Sherlock zuckte nur die Schultern und nahm John dann das Butterbier wieder aus der Hand. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug von dem Getränk und stellte es dann sehr mittig auf den kleinen, runden Tisch.  
John wusste nicht, was er zu so viel Dreistigkeit sagen sollte und schwieg daher.  
Da Sherlock jedoch kein Gespräch für nötig zu halten schien, wurde John das stille Schweigen schon bald zu drückend und er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl umher.

“Was tun sie hier, Sherlock? Was wollen sie von mir?”  
“Wir warten.”  
“Und worauf warten WIR?”  
“Auf die einmalige Gelegenheit!”  
Wenn der Auror gar nichts gesagt hätte, dann wäre John trotzdem genau so schlau gewesen, wie er es jetzt war. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich ihm, bevor er es noch einmal versuchte.  
“Was habe ich damit zu tun?”  
“Nichts, es bot sich nur an beieinander zu sitzen, da wir uns schon kennen.”  
“Aha, das ergibt alles überhaupt keinen Sinn! Würden sie mir wenigstens sagen, ob sie dienstlich hier sind?”

Sherlock blickte John an, als hätte er die dümmste Frage aller Zeiten gestellt.  
“Offensichtlich!”  
“Was ist daran offensichtlich? Sie tragen ihre Uniform nicht, also könnte man durchaus andere Schlüsse ziehen.”, motzte John genervt und nahm nun seinerseits einen großen Schluck Butterbier.  
Es sollte ihn stören, dass er es sich mit diesem Fremden teilen musste, aber das Tat es nicht.  
Im Gegenteil fand er es sogar seltsam erregend, dass sich ihr Speichel nun auf diese Art vermischte. Fast war er sich sicher den anderen Mann durch das Bier hindurch schmecken zu können.

“Welcher Fluch war es, John?”  
Von der unerwarteten Frage völlig aus dem Takt gebracht sah John auf. “Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden.”, gab er zu. Sherlock musterte ihn schon wieder mit so einem wissenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
“Sie zeigen Anzeichen für Fluchschäden. Ich tippe auf den Cruciatus. Wie lange wurden sie gefoltert?”  
John schluckte und griff ich unweigerlich an die verletzte, linke Schulter, die im Krieg am stärksten beschädigt worden war.  
“Es war der Cruciatus. Woher wissen sie das?”  
“Sie bewegen ihren Arm auf eine seltsam steife Art, ich habe auch bemerkt, dass sie in ihrem Ringfinger und dem kleinen Finger scheinbar kaum noch Gefühl haben. Oder zumindest bemerken sie es selbst nicht, wenn diese beiden Finger unwillkürlich zucken. Nervenschäden, häufig zu beobachten nach Folter mit dem Cruciatus. Wie lange?”

John wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Sherlock hatte recht! Er war im Krieg gefangen genommen worden, weil er Muggelstämmige versteckt hatte.  
Dafür hatte man ihn fast ein halbes Jahr lang gefoltert und John hatte den Defekt in seinem Arm, ganz besonders aber eben in seiner Hand, zurück behalten.  
Er konnte die Hälfte seiner Hand nicht mehr spüren, aber bisher war es nie Jemandem aufgefallen und es behinderte ihn auch nicht bei der Arbeit.  
Es war wirklich beeindruckend, dass Sherlock es bemerkt hatte, obwohl sie sich insgesamt vielleicht zwei Stunden gesehen hatten.  
Und trotzdem!

“Brilliante Beobachtungsgabe, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum ich auf ihre Frage antworten sollte, schließlich beantworten sie auch keine von meinen vernünftig!”  
Sherlocks überheblicher Blick verwandelte sich sehr schnell in eine unzufriedene Grimasse.  
“Schön, kommen sie mit!”  
Der Auror stand auf und sein Umhang wallte um ihn herum, als er auf den Ausgang zuging. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, um zu sehen, ob John ihm folgte.

Dieser war tatsächlich die ersten Sekunden lang zu verdutzt um zu reagieren, beeilte sich dann aber und huschte noch durch die Tür, bevor diese zu fiel.  
Er sah, wie Sherlock ein Stück weiter um eine Ecke bog und dort in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Es lag zwar überall Schnee, wie für Mitte Dezember nicht unüblich, aber nicht mal dieser strahlte in der Nacht hell genug, um John in der Gasse viel erkennen lassen zu können, als er Holmes dahin folgte.  
Er machte ein paar unsichere Schritte hinein und wurde schon Sekunden später gepackt und grob gegen die nächste Hauswand gedrückt.  
Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund.

Alles an John versteifte sich. Er konnte das Adrenalin, welches seinen Körper überflutete, schon beinahe riechen.  
So ähnlich war er damals auch angegriffen und überwältigt worden, nur um dann 6 Monate Schmerzen ertragen zu müssen und das würde John sicherlich nie wieder zulassen.  
Er holte tief Luft, fand mit der rechten Hand den Hals seines Angreifers und drückte zu.  
Es bewirkte nicht, was er gehofft hatte. Die warme Hand presste sich nur noch fester auf seinen Mund, während eine Zweite sich um seine legte und sie von dem schlanken Hals wegzog.  
Es ging ein heftiger Ruck durch Johns Körper und in der nächsten Sekunde wurde sein Gesicht gegen die Wand gedrückt, gegen die er eben noch gelehnt hatte. Jemand drückt sich vollständig an Johns Rücken.

“Verdammt, John! Hören sie auf!”, keuchte eine bekannte, dunkle Stimme in Johns Ohr, als dieser sich erneut zu wehren versuchte. Sherlock!  
“Und seien sie verdammt noch mal leise!”, fauchte Sherlock, dann zog er endlich seine Hand wieder von Johns Mund weg, drückte diesen aber weiter mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand.  
John wurde rot und nun war er dankbar für die Dunkelheit!  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nur Sherlock war, der sich ihm genähert hatte, aber er war in Panik geraten und wenn Sherlock nicht stärker gewesen wäre als er, dann hätte er vielleicht etwas wirklich dummes getan. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und erschlaffte gegen das kalte Gestein vor sich.

Diese Haltung war wirklich sehr unbequem und Sherlock machte es nicht besser. Dieser hatte ihn noch immer festgenagelt, obwohl er spüren musste, dass von John keine Gefahr mehr ausging.  
Es war unmöglich für den Heiler, nicht zu bemerken, wie warm Sherlock war und wie gut es sich anfühlte dessen Körper an seinem zu spüren.  
John hörte den anderen Mann ganz dicht an seinem rechten Ohr einatmen. Es wirkte fast, als würde er an John schnüffeln.  
Ein Schauer krabbelte über Watsons Rücken, den Sherlock wohl all zu deutlich spüren musste, trotzdem rückte er nicht einen Millimeter ab.

“Was machen wir hier, Sherlock?”, fragte John schließlich leise und rau, um sich davon abzulenken, dass gerade sein ganzes Blut in seine untere Körperhälfte zu fließen drohte.  
“Immer noch warten!”, flüsterte Sherlock, seine Lippen strichen beim Sprechen über Johns Ohrmuschel. “Ich wurde darüber informiert, dass in dieser Wirtschaft illegal Werwolfspeichel verkauft wird. Der wird dann von wütenden Exfreundinnen und dergleichen in eine Spritze aufgezogen und dem Opfer injiziert. Die neuste Methode das Lykanthropen-Syndrom zu verbreiten. Wir warten auf den Werwolf, der seinen Speichel verkauft. Was war gestern?”

John hatte große Schwierigkeiten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Was trieb dieser Mann nur mit ihm? Sein Ohr brannte inzwischen lichterloh und noch immer konnte er Sherlocks Lippen darüber streichen spüren. Warum tat er das?  
Fakt war, dass Johns Beine inzwischen Pudding waren.  
“Ähm… gestern war Vollmond, richtig?”  
Sherlock brummte zustimmend und roch erneut an Johns Nacken.  
John wollte sich umdrehen und dem Auroren ins Gesicht sehen, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht.

“Wie lange, John? Wie lange wurdest du gefoltert?”  
Am liebsten hätte der Heiler geantwortet, dass er jetzt gerade gefoltert wurde, aber er verkniff sich diesen Kommentar.  
“Sechs Monate.”  
John spürte es genau, bei seiner Antwort war ein heftiges Zittern durch Sherlock gefahren.  
“Das ist lang!”, flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige mit rauer Stimme gegen Johns Ohr. “Das hat eine Menge Kraft erfordert. Nicht viele könnten das überleben und noch weniger wären danach noch so gesund.”  
Was hätte Watson darauf antworten sollen? Diese Aussage klang in seinen Ohren nach einem Kompliment, aber er war sich nicht sicher, daher sagte er lieber gar nichts.

Sie schwiegen, standen weiter viel zu dicht beieinander und John fand nicht, womit er sich von diesem unglaublichen Körper in seinem Rücken hätte ablenken können.  
Das hier war viel besser, als es ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss von Sarah hätte sein können und doch fühlte John sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er kannte diesen Kerl doch gar nicht, warum also ließ er das mit sich machen.

“Sie könnten mich loslassen, Sherlock!”  
“Nein.”, hauchte dieser nur und drückte sich als Antwort noch härter gegen John. “Wir brauchen eine Tarnung, wenn der Werwolf kommt. Wenn er uns so beieinander stehen sieht, dann wird er uns nicht weiter beachten.”  
Sehr einleuchtend! John wurde wieder rot, dieses Mal, weil er offensichtlich der Einzige war, der den Körperkontakt wirklich genoss. Für Sherlock war es ja anscheinend nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.  
“Hör auf damit, John!”  
“Womit?”  
“Du denkst zu viel. Sei ruhig!”

John blieb ruhig, wunderte sich aber über den plötzlich Übergang zu der persönlichen Ansprache.  
Dann hörten sie auf dem dichten Pulverschnee Schritte näher kommen. John versteifte sich erneut und zuckte dann heftig zusammen, als Sherlock im Laut uns Ohr stöhnte.  
Der Mann rieb sich völlig übertrieben gegen Johns Kehrseite und drückte seine Lippen gegen Johns Hals.  
Es fühlte sich besser an, als es das sollte und er selbst musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er spürte, wie der Auror anfing an seinem Hals zu knabbern und zu saugen.

Der Heiler hörte, wie die Schritte ganz in der Nähe inne hielten. Er könnte spüren, wie sie angestarrt wurden.  
Dann hörte er ein kichern und jemand flüsterte leise: ”Komm, Severus. Ich kann es kaum erwarten mit dir etwas ganz ähnliches zu machen, wenn wir erst wieder zu Hause sind!”  
Schritte entfernten sich, nun schneller als zuvor und kaum war nichts mehr zu hören, hörte auch Sherlock sofort mit seiner Show auf.

John fühlte sich furchtbar! Benutzt.  
“Das waren Harry Potter und Severus Snape.”  
“Offensichtlich!”  
John seufzte genervt.  
Dieser Mann machte ihn wirklich fertig und inzwischen war er wirklich vollständig erregt, obwohl er wusste, dass diese Situation nur gefakt war. Verdammt!  
“Sherlock, das ist demütigend!”  
“Shht, John, ich rieche etwas.”  
John wollte schon erwidern, dass ihn das nicht im geringsten interessierte, doch Sherlock hatte sein Liebesspiel schon wieder aufgenommen. Es wurde immer schwieriger für John sich nicht in seinen Gefühl zu verlieren.

Er wurde von einem erneuten Schrittgeräusch gerettet und lenkte alle seine Sinne auf die schweren, schlurfenden Töne, die weiter hinten aus ihrer Dunklen Gasse drangen.  
Sie kamen immer näher und blieben schließlich stehen, genau wie beim ersten mal, doch jetzt viel näher.  
John konnte etwas widerwärtiges riechen, ähnlich Verwesungsgeruch. Wieder spannte sich sein Körper an und er schaffte es eine Hand unauffällig in seinen Mantel zu schieben.  
Er brauchte nicht zu sehen, wer da hinter ihm stand, er war sich auch so sicher, dass dies der Werwolf war, denn Sherlock gesucht hatte.

“Bock auf ne Dreier?”, grunzte eine Stimme rüde und John konnte das schmierige Grinsen, dass darin mitschwang, vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sehen.  
Sherlock knurrte. “Verschwinde! Er gehört mir!”  
Ein Schauer krabbelte über Johns Rücken, doch er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren.  
“Und wenn ich nicht verschwinde und mir stattdessen nehme, was ich will?”  
Ein heller Blitz zuckte auf. Sherlock hatte mit diesem Angriff wohl nicht gerechnet, wurde getroffen und sackte in sich zusammen. John hingegen, von Adrenalin überschüttet, reagierte schneller, als er es sich selbst zugetraut hatte.

“Stupor!”, brüllte er, noch während er sich umdrehte und sah, wie sein Fluch den anderen Mann mitten ins Auge traf.  
Er sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.  
Der Heiler starrte auf das, was er angerichtet hatte und atmete heftig. Er musste den Kopf schütteln, dann beugte er sich zu Sherlock herunter und befreite ihn von dem Fesselfluch, der ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte.  
Der Auror sprang auf die Beine, schüttelte sich Schnee aus den Haaren und fixierte John eine ganze Weile ausdruckslos, bevor er sich dem Werwolf zuwandte.

“Sebastian Moran.”, stellte der Dunkelhaarige fest. “Er war die rechte Hand von Greyback. Ich habe ihn schon überall gesucht.”  
John nickte. “Nun, jetzt hast du ihn!”  
Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten, dann zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab und fesselte Moran. Ungelenk zog er den Gefangenen auf die Beine und hielt ihn am Kragen fest.  
“Wie immer, ausgesprochen Hilfreich, Heiler Watson!”, sagte der Auror nun offen grinsend.  
“Jaja, schon gut.” John winkte ab. Er hatte im Grunde gar nichts getan, sich nur wie ein völliger Idiot von dem attraktiven Mann übervorteilen lassen.

Sherlock musterte ihn noch einen Moment reglos, dann beugte er sich ohne Vorwarnung zu John herunter und drückte seine Lippen fest auf die Johns.  
Es war nur ein winziger Augenblick, dann richtete er sich wieder auf, drehte sich auf der Stelle und apparierte ins nirgendwo.  
John blieb bis ins Innerste erschüttert zurück.  
Er musste sich erneut gegen die Wand lehnen, bis er wieder wusste wie man atmete.  
Minuten lang stand er nur da, bis er schließlich sicher war, das Sherlock nicht zurück kommen würde, um sich zu erklären. Plötzlich sehr Müde, apparierte er in seine kleine Wohnung und viel sofort ins Bett.

Erst am nächsten Morgen fand er auf dem Weg zur Arbeit einen weiteren “Schuldschein” in seiner Manteltasche.


	3. KP 03: Notaufnahme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das dritte Zusammentreffen von Sherlock und John.   
> Diesesmal wieder es schon deutlich wärmer!   
> Doch natürlich wird es einer von beiden am Ende wieder versauen und dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer?

“… und wenn sie das gemacht haben, dann sehen sie bitte noch nach Mr. Brunner in Zimmer 416. Wir können mit seiner Therapie erst fortgefahren, wenn er nicht mehr bei jeder Berührung zusammenschrumpft.”, bat John die Pflegerin freundlich, bevor er sich endlich in seinen Wohlverdienten Feierabend aufmachte.

Er hatte die Umkleidekabine schon fast erreicht, da sprach ihn Sarah von der Seite an. Es wirkte ein wenig, als hätte sie auf ihn gelauert, so wie sie hinter der Ecke direkt neben der Männerumkleide auftauchte.  
Er hatte mit ihr seit dem katastrophalen Date vor 9 Wochen nur noch das allernötigste Gesprochen, angesehen hatte er sie gar nicht mehr und auch jetzt war er nicht sonderlich erpicht auf eine Unterhaltung mit der Frau.  
Wenigstens konnte er ihr zugute halten, dass sie seine Sexualität nicht in der ganzen Klinik rumposaunt hatte.

“Was?”, fragte er daher betont neutral.  
“Ich weiß, du hast schon Feierabend, aber in der Notaufnahme 4 sitzen drei Männer, die nach dir verlangen.”  
Verwundert runzelte John die Stirn.   
Für die Notfälle war er gar nicht zuständig und bisher war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass jemand dort ausdrücklich nach ihm gefragt hätte.  
“Was haben sie?”  
“Das weiß ich nicht, aber sie arbeiten im Ministerium.”

John nickte und machte ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrt.  
Auf dem Weg nach unten überlegte er, ob er sich auf dem Rückweg mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegen sollte, damit er endlich nach Hause kam.  
Doch er vergas diese Überlegung sofort wieder, als er die Tür zum Behandlungsraum öffnete.

Vor sich bot sich ihm ein Bild, dass er wohl nie wieder vergessen würde.

Zwei Männer, ein rothaariger Jüngling und ein grauhaariger Bürokrat, den Uniformen nach von der magischen Strafverfolgung, versuchten einen dritten Mann davon abzuhalten sich nackt auszuziehen und gleichzeitig auf die Oberstränke zu klettern.  
Dazu schallte John ein hysterisches Lachen entgegen.

Dem Heiler klappte der Kiefer runter, als er Sherlock Holmes erkannte, welcher sich gerade das Hemd über den Kopf zog und dabei fröhlich auf der Behandlungsliege herum hüpfte.  
“Was bei Merlin ist den hier los?”  
“JOHN!”, schrie Sherlock mit purer Begeisterung in der Stimme, sprang über die Köpfe der anderen Männer hinweg und hing schon im nächsten Augenblick an Johns Rücken.  
Dieser konnte sich nicht ganz erklären, wie Sherlock das so schnell gemacht hatte, doch wehren konnte er sich schon nicht mehr, denn der Auror schlang schon seine Beine um die Hüfte des Heilers.  
Ihm blieb nur noch, seine Hände unter dem Hintern des Mannes zu verschränken damit dieser nicht runter rutschte.

“Ähm… Hallo Sherlock!”, gab er unbeholfen zurück.  
Sherlock gab ein Geräusch von sich, es klang nach einer Art schnurren, doch das hätte so überhaupt nicht zu ihm gepasst, daher musste John sicher verhört haben.  
Er wandte sich den anderen Männern zu, die hoffentlich etwas hilfreicher sein würden.  
Der Grauschopf sprang auch gleich ein.  
“Ähm, ja. Auror Holmes wurde bei einer Verfolgungsjagd in die Auslagen einer Apotheke geschupst. Es hat den Anschein, als hätten die Zutaten, die aufgeplatzt sind, miteinander reagiert und ihre Wirkung auch gleich entfaltet.”

John nickte und schwankte etwas, als Sherlock seine Arme eisern um seine Brust schlang und ihm damit fast die Luft abdrückte.  
“Okay, wie kommt es, dass sie ausgerechnet nach mir verlangt haben?”  
“Holmes wollte es. Er hat sehr schnell geschaltet nach dem Unfall. Er zog aus seinem Umhang einen Zettel und sagte: ’John Watson, kein anderer!’. Also sind wir hier.”  
“Und was stand auf dem Zettel?”  
Der Ministeriumsbeamte wurde etwas rot und reichte dann ein Stück Pergament an den Heiler weiter.

John musste erst zu der Behandlungsliege gehen und sich samt Sherlock auf diese setzen, damit er seine Hände wieder frei hatte.  
Sherlock brachte es irgendwie fertig sich trotz dieser verdrehten Haltung unanständig an ihm zu reiben und stöhnende Laute von sich zu geben.  
John tat sein Bestes, um das zu ignorieren, wurde aber spürbar rot und war sehr dankbar für seinen eignen weiten Umhang, der gut verdeckte, was Sherlock dadurch bei ihm anrichtete.  
Dann sah er sich an, was er da in den Händen hielt und ihm klappte ein weiteres Mal der Kiffer herunter.

Das war sein Dienstplan!  
Alle Schichten im St. Mungo, die er diesen Monat gehabt hatte waren darauf eingetragen und Regelmäßigkeiten mit rot unterstrichen.  
Doch auch der Rand des Blattes war mit Informationen zugeschrieben.  
Da stand genau, welchen Weg er immer zu seiner Wohnung ging, seine Lieblingspubs waren aufgelistet und sogar die Adresse seine Schwester stand ganz unten rechts in der Ecke.  
Woher hat Holmes all diese Informationen über ihn?  
Und noch viel wichtiger, warum hatte er sie überhaupt haben wollen und warum trug er sie offenbar ständig mit sich herum?

John blickte den Grauhaarigen fragend und verwirrt an.  
Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Ich kann ihnen das auch nicht erklären, aber ich kenne Auror Holmes auch kaum.”  
John nickte und schlug Sherlocks Hände weg, die gerade versuchten seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen.  
“Okay, ich werde ihn selbst fragen, wenn er wieder bei Verstand ist.”, murmelte John müde. Warum traf es eigentlich immer ihn? “Haben sie eine Auflistung der Stoffe, mit denen er in Berührung gekommen ist?”  
Der Rotschopf schreckte hoch, durchsuchte hektisch seine Taschen und zog dann ein zweites, sehr zerknittertes Blatt hervor.  
John nickte ihm kurz dankbar zu und überflog dann die Angaben.

Nichts, was hier drauf stand, machte ihm wirklich sorgen.  
Es waren alles nur mäßig magische Zutaten. Zitronengras und Blutorangenschallen brauchten Temperaturen von guten 500° C um überhaupt irgendeine Wirkung zu entwickeln.  
Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte Sherlock in spätestens 24 Stunden wieder völlig er selbst sein, auch wenn ihm sein Verhalten dann vermutlich absolut peinlich wäre.

John schmunzelte in sich hinein.  
“Okay, alles in Ordnung. Wir werden erstmal abwarten. Ich denke die Wirkung verflüchtigt sich von alleine. Sie können ihn nach Hause bringen, ich sehe dann morgen mal nach ihm, wenn sie mir seine Adresse geben.”  
Die Männer tauschten einen betretenen Blick.  
“Wo liegt das Problem?”  
“Nun… Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Holmes wohnt!”  
John stöhnte, das war ja so was von klar gewesen! 

Eigentlich sollte er Sherlock jetzt einfach hier lassen, aber er hatte Morgen frei und wenn er hier vorbeischaute, nur um nach Sherlock zu sehen, dann würde man ihn sofort einfangen und für eine Sonderschicht einsetzten und das kam ja mal so was von überhaupt nicht in frage!  
“Na gut, ausnahmsweise! Sherlock, du kommst mit zu mir nach Hause, aber du wirst dich benehmen und tun was ich sage!”, knurrte John missgelaunt nach hinten.  
Eine Antwort erhielt er nicht von dem Auror, aber ein erleichtertes Seufzen von den anderen beiden.  
“Sehr gut, dann lassen wir ihn in ihrer Obhut! Weasley, wenn sie jemals befördert werden wollen, dann ist das hier niemals passiert, klar?”, schnauzte der Grauhaarige schon beim rausgehen.  
“Verstanden, Chef!”, gab Weasley kleinlaut zurück und schloss dann hinter sich die Tür.

 

John und Sherlock waren allein und nun wurde John erst richtig bewusste, was Sherlock da eigentlich machte.  
Der Auror hatte offensichtlich eine steinharte Erektion in der Hose und rieb diese mit Nachdruck an Johns Hintern. Ein Kurzer Blick auf die Liste in seiner Hand verdeutlichte John auch warum der Mann sich so absurd verhielt.  
Unter den Zutaten war auch Austern-Pulver. Klar, starkes Aphrodisiakum. Das bedeutete wirklich nicht, dass Holmes an ihm interessiert war.

John war überrascht von der Mix an Emotionen, der bei dieser Erkenntnis durch seine Brust pochte.  
Bedauern, Begierde und Eifersucht. Nichts davon passte so wirklich zu ihm und erst recht nicht zu den zwei kurzen Begegnungen, die er mit diesem Mann gehabt hatte!  
Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht und der Kuss damals war einfach nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, mehr nicht. Na gut, vielleicht auch eine sehr seltsame Art des Aurors seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken.  
Aber das versuchte John sich jetzt schon seit Wochen vergeblich einzureden.

Er seufzte erneut, scheinbar wurde Seufzen zu seinem neuen Hobby, und stand dann sehr umständlich wieder auf.  
Er sollte sich eigentlich umziehen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er Sherlock von sich runter bekommen sollte, und er wollte dem Mann die Erniedrigung ersparen, dass ihn jeder so sah.  
Daher atmete er tief durch und drehte sich dann auf der Stelle, um schon in der nächsten Sekunde sicher in seiner Wohnung zu stehen.

Inzwischen war es schon 23 Uhr.  
John wollte wirklich nur noch etwas essen und dann ins Bett.  
Mit großer Anstrengung und viel gutem Zureden schaffte er es irgendwann Sherlock von sich zu lösen und an seinem Esstisch zu platzieren.  
Es war ein Kampf!   
Wann immer John den Mann kurz aus den Augen ließ, hatte er schon wieder irgendwas angestellt. Als er sich mit dem Essen zu ihm umdrehte, hatte er sich dann endgültig völlig entkleidet und sich nackt auf den flauschigen Teppich unter Johns Esstisch gekuschelt.  
John, der wirklich keine Lust hatte noch länger zu diskutieren, da Sherlock ihn ohnehin nicht verstand, setzte sich einfach zu dem Auror auf den Boden und zwang ihn zum essen.

Er hätte diese Situation nicht so ausnutzen sollen und das wusste er, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders, als seinen Blick immer wieder über den göttlichen, nackten Körper wandern zu lassen.  
Sherlock war einfach zum anbeißen und John hätte seine Zähne wirklich lieber in diesem umwerfenden Hintern, als in dem trockenen Brot vergraben!  
Er ließ es bleiben, aber glücklich war er damit sicherlich nicht!   
Erst recht nicht, als Sherlock sein noch immer hartes Glied an dem Teppich zu reiben begann, obwohl er eigentlich essen sollte.

“Sherlock, hör auf mit dem Quatsch und iss vernünftig!”, forderte John langsam ernstlich verzweifelt.  
“Joooohn.”, stöhnte Sherlock als Antwort und bohrte, wie so häufig, seine hellen Augen in Johns Seele.  
Als der Auror sich zur Seite drehte und seine Hand um sich selbst legte, wurde es John endgültig zu bunt.   
Er schlug sich eine Hand vor die Augen, obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als diesen Anblick in sich aufzusaugen.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, noch weiter zu versuchen Nahrung in den Mann rein zu zwingen, wenigstens hatte er die Hälfte seiner Portion geschafft, bevor er sich wieder seinen Trieben hingegeben hatte.  
John hatte ehrlich gesagt ohnehin die Vermutung, das Holmes sich nicht sehr häufig den Luxus gönnte auf seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu hören.  
Ihm war ziemlich klar, dass er ihn daher jetzt nicht davon würde abhalten können, wenn der Wille seines Körpers voll durchschlug.   
Aber mit ansehen wollte er wirklich nicht, wie Sherlock masturbierte, oder er würde völlig den Verstand verlieren und über den Auror herfallen!

Ziemlich grob zog er Sherlock daher auf die Beine und schubste ihn regelrecht auf sein Schlafzimmer zu.  
Sherlock, der den Weg wohl in seinem vernebelten Gehirn wiedererkannte, quietschte begeistert und warf sich dann auf die bequeme Matratze. Beide Arme hatte er einladend und auffordernd in Johns Richtung gestreckt.  
Doch der Heiler schüttelte nur den Kopf, schob die Hände beiseite, die ihn zu sich ziehen wollten und deckte Sherlock dann gewissenhaft zu.  
“John?”, fragte Sherlock, doch John hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und verließ wortlos den Raum.

Völlig erledigt lehnte er sich ein paar Sekunden gegen die geschlossene Tür, hinter der die größte Versuchung seit bestimmt 20 Jahren lag.  
Erst dann schaffte er es wirklich sich loszureißen und zu seinem Sofa zu taumeln, wo er selbst wohl nun nächtigen musste.

Er schloss die Augen.   
Es war völlig ruhig in seiner Wohnung.   
Er hatte keine lauten Nachbarn und das einzige, was er hörte, war das regelmäßige ticken der großen Wanduhr über seinem Schreibtisch.  
Tick, Tick, Tick….  
Es war einfach sich in dem Rhythmus zu verlieren und John spürte zufrieden, wie seine Glieder immer schwerer wurden, sein Kopf tiefer in die Kissen sank und sich die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln löste.

Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, warf sich ein schweres, warmes Gewicht auf Johns Brust und presste damit alle Luft aus dessen Lungen.  
John hätte geschrien, aber es drückten sich schon zwei sehr warme Lippen auf seine und zu allem Überfluss versuchte auch noch eine sehr gewandte Zunge sich dazwischen zu mogeln.  
John kämpfte seine Arme unter dem anderen Körper hervor, packte Sherlock, denn es konnte nur Sherlock sein, am Kopf und drückte ihn so weit weg, wie es nur ging.  
“Ah… Sherlock hör auf!”  
“JOHN!”

Sherlocks unterbeschäftigten Hände machte sich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag daran den Heiler auszuziehen.  
“Oh, Himmel! Bitte Sherlock, hör auf! Das geht nicht! Ich darf nicht, wir dürfen nicht, du würdest mich dafür hassen!”  
John klang ihn seinen eigenen Ohren erbärmlich, doch scheinbar bewegte irgendwas in seiner Stimme Sherlock tatsächlich zum zuhören. Dieser hörte auf, stellte sich wieder auf seine eigenen Beine, doch er zog auch John hoch und führte ihn ziemlich bestimmt zurück zum Schlafzimmer.

Toll, scheinbar ging der Mann davon aus, dass John seinen Widerwillen an der Örtlichkeit festmachte.  
Erneut warf sich Sherlock auf Johns großes Bett und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. John stand kopfschüttelnd im Türrahmen.  
“Nein, Sherlock!”  
“John!”, flehte nun der Auror und wirkte dabei fast wie ein verlassenes Kind. Nun ja, ein Kind mit einem sehr erwachsenen Körper und einem mehr als deutlichen Verlangen.  
“John, bitte hilf mir!”

Das war erste vollständige Satz, den Holmes seit mehreren Stunden hervorgebracht hatte.  
Das war eine große Erleichterung für John, da er davon ausgehen konnte, das die Wirkung der Trankzutaten nun langsam nachließ, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass Sherlock weiter nach ihm verlangte.

Doch John durfte nicht!   
Er durfte das hier nicht ausnutzen!   
Egal wie sehr er es wollte.  
Er durfte nicht mit Sherlock schlafen, auch wenn sein eigener Penis inzwischen schon schmerzte, weil er ihm keine Beachtung schenkte.  
Er durfte diesen wunderschönen Mann nicht anfassen!

Ein Ruck ging durch seine Körper.  
Er hatte eine Sekunde lang nicht aufgepasst und diese Sekunde hatte Sherlock genutzt, um seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und damit auf John zu zielen, der nun einfach auf das Bett und auf den Auror drauf kippte.  
Hastig versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch Holmes hatte schon sein langen Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen, als wäre er eine Würgeschlange.  
“Bitte, John, Bitte!”, flüsterte Sherlock heiser direkt in Johns Ohr und leckte dann daran, wie er es schon in Hogsmead getan hatte.

John konnte nicht mehr kämpfen und er wollte auch langsam nicht mehr.   
Sherlock rutschte ein Stück tiefer, küsste Johns Hals und biss leicht hinein. Es war berauschend.  
Und in dieser Sekunde fällte John eine folgenschwere Entscheidung.  
Sherlock wollte ihn, er brauchte ihn und er hatte um Hilfe gebeten. John konnte ihm Helfen, er würde ihm helfen, doch dabei durfte nur Sherlock im Mittelpunkt stehen!  
Er würde keinen Nutzen daraus ziehen!

Und damit rollte John Sherlock auf den Rücken und brachte sich selbst über ihm in Stellung.   
Sherlocks Beine spreizten sich bereitwillig um Johns Becken, doch John hatte nicht vor ihn zu nehmen.   
Stattdessen ließ er seinen Kiffer gegen den von Sherlock krachen und küsste ihn mit aller Begierde, die er zur Zeit empfand, und die ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, wenn er sie nicht auf diese Weise ausdrücken würde.  
Das war nicht selbstsüchtig, oder? Küssen gehörte nun mal dazu und immerhin hatte Sherlock ihn schon vorher geküsst.

Der Auror stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und begann sich erneut an John zu reiben. Ein zittern lief durch den Körper der Heilers.   
Er wollte so viel mehr, aber er durfte nicht.   
Daher beschränkte er sich darauf, seine Hand langsam an Sherlocks Seite hinunter streichen zu lassen und sie dann zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben, bis er schließlich das Hart Glied gefunden hatte und es umschloss.  
Sherlock schrie unterdrückt auf und stieß seine Hüfte nach oben, tiefer in den engen Ring aus Johns Fingern hinein.

Holmes Kopf drückte sich in das Kissen zurück und er wirkte völlig entrück von allen irdischen Dingen.  
John hatte noch nie etwas so schönes gesehen.  
Langsam zunächst und dann immer schneller werdend, ließ er seine Hand um den harten Schaft reiben.   
Auf und ab, über die weiche, warme Haut, bis Sherlock unter ihm langsam anfing zu zucken und zu wimmern und Johns Namen zu schreien.  
Liebend gerne hätte John es weiter hinaus gezögert, weiter dabei zugesehen, wie Sherlock sich vor verlangen unter ihm völlig verdrehte und verbog, aber das wäre grausam und eigennützig gewesen.

Als Sherlocks Körper sich langsam verkrampfte und der Mann nur noch stoßweise Atmen konnte, ließ John seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal mit denen von Sherlock verschmelzen.  
Und dann kam der Auror in seiner Hand. Heftig und schwitzend und atemlos, er klammerte sich an John, so fest es ging und schrie in den fremden Mund.  
All das hätte fast gereicht um auch dem Heiler einen Orgasmus zu bescheren, doch er hatte es noch gerade so verhindern können.

Unwillig richtete er sich langsam wieder auf.  
Sherlock war noch immer dabei wieder ruhig zu werden, als John ihn schon zugedeckt hatte und wieder aus dem Raum verschwand.

Das war nicht fair! Wirklich nicht!  
Er wollte auch, aber er musste warten. In ein paar Stunden würde Sherlock wieder er selbst sein und vielleicht konnten sie dann darüber sprechen, was heute passiert war.  
Sicherlich würde Sherlock nach so einer Nacht nicht einfach wieder verschwinden, das konnte er einfach nicht tun!

Mit diesem Gedanken, legte John sich wieder auf seine Couch.  
Träge leckte er noch das Sperma von seiner Hand, um wenigstens zu wissen, wie der andere Mann schmeckte, denn er so begehrte.  
Ganz genau prägte er sich den salzig Geschmack ein, bevor er schließlich in einen recht unruhigen Schlaf überglitt, ohne sich selbst noch Erleichterung verschafft zu haben.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er fast schon schlagartig wach.  
Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht und sein Blick fiel als erste auf seine geöffnete Schlafzimmertür.  
Als er hineinsah, war er nicht verwundert den Raum leer vorzufinden.   
Er hätte es wissen müssen!

Doch wirklich verletzt war er, als er ein weiteres Mal auf seinem Esstisch einen “Schuldschein” vorfand.  
Wut und Enttäuschung überfluteten ihn und er fing an zu schreien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meinungen?


	4. KP 04: Ministerium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John und Sherlock treffen erneut aufeinander, doch zuvor darf John noch jemand anderes kennenlernen.

“Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte geben Sie den Grund für ihren Besuch an!”, forderte eine kühle Frauenstimme.  
John verdrehte die Augen.  
“Heiler John Watson, ich bin hier für die Zeugenaussage im Schwierenprozess!”  
“Vielen Dank.”

Es klapperte, John steckte die Brosche an seinen Mantel und hörte der Frau schon nicht mehr zu. Er war inzwischen so oft hier gewesen, dass er das Prozedere auswendig kannte.  
Es kam wirklich häufig vor, dass er her kommen musste um zu einem missglückten Fluch seine Fachmeinung abzugeben. In diesem doch recht spektakulären Fall hatte Frau Schwieren ihrem Ehemann einen Fluch aufhalsen wollen, der verhinderte, dass dieser sein Gebiss rausnehmen konnte.  
Denn genau das warf der Ehemann wohl in einem Streit regelmäßig nach seiner Frau. Dumm war nur, dass der Fluch fehlschlug und Herr Schwieren nicht nur seine Zunge verlor, sondern auch noch fast erstickte.

Jetzt ließen sich beide Scheiden und Johns Aussage sollte dazu beitragen zu klären, wer mehr Schuld daran hatte.  
Der Heiler fand das ziemlich lustig!

Inzwischen war die Telefonzelle im Atrium angekommen. John stieg aus und schlenderte zur Sicherheitskontrolle hinüber.  
Während der Beamte Johns Zauberstab registrierte, ließ John seine Blick umherschweifen. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, auch wenn er das gerne getan hätte. Hier zu sein machte ihn nervös!  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass Sherlock hier irgendwo arbeitete und vielleicht war er ja gerade ganz in der Nähe?

Ja, nachdem Sherlock bim letzten Mal und vor allem, nach dem was in dieser Nacht passiert war, einfach so verschwunden war, war John ziemlich wütend gewesen und dieser Zustand hielt auch eine knappe Woche an. Aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Sherlock vielleicht gar nicht Schwul war und ihm die Ereignisse der Nacht daher sehr, sehr unangenehm waren.  
Was bitte erwartete John denn dann von dem Auror?  
Er wäre sicher auch geflüchtet, wenn er nach einem missglückten Fluch oder ähnlichem, aus versehen mit Sarah geschlafen hätte!

Und jetzt war John hier und war nervös, weil er sich Sherlock gegenüber unmöglich verhalten hatte und diesem heute vielleicht über den Weg laufen würde. Außerdem wollte er sich ohnehin noch bei dem Auror dafür entschuldigen, dass er nicht standhafter geblieben war.  
Der Sicherheitsbeamte räusperte sich.  
“Was?”, fragte John verwirrt, als er sich zu diesem umdrehte. Der Zauberer war aufgestanden.  
“Folgen sie mir bitte, Sir!”  
“Wohin? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?”, wollte der Heiler nun noch verwirrter wissen, trottete aber brav hinter dem Mann her, der ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb.

Es ging hinein in einen dunklen Gang, den John bisher nie bemerkt hatte. An dessen Ende befand sich nichts, als eine tiefe Wendeltreppe.  
Sie stiegen die Stufen hinunter und immer weiter in die Tiefe. Die Luft wurde kälter, die Stille drückender und Johns Laune angespannter, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass am Ende alles und jeder auf ihn warten könnte und man ihn vermutlich nicht einmal schreien hören würde.  
“Hören Sie, ich müsste eigentlich dringend zu dieser Anhörung. Ich habe hierfür keine Zeit!”, sagte er möglichst befehlend.  
“Wir wissen beide, dass die Anhörung erst in einer knappen Stunden anfängt. Sie haben Zeit.”, spottete der Mann ohne sich auch nur umzuschauen.

Na toll, das wurde ja immer besser. John hätte sich einfach umdrehen und die Treppe wieder hochsteigen können, doch ihm war klar, dass er dem Sicherheitsmagier ohnehin nicht entkommen konnte. Also folgte er ihm weiter.  
Gefühlte 200 Treppen später kamen sie endlich in einem weitern Gang an, der nur zwei Türen besaß. Der Mann führte ihn zu der ersten von ihnen und öffnete sie.  
Missmutig und zugleich auch sehr neugierig trat er durch die Öffnung und erschrak sich fast zu Tode, als die Tür sofort laut hinter ihm geschlossen wurde.

Er atmete drei Mal beruhigend durch und sah sich dann um. Der Raum war groß und recht hell, ein ziemlich protziges Büro. Überall alte Bücher und schwere Möbel.  
Nicht zu übersehen der massive Eichenschreibtisch, der den Raum dominierte und hinter dem ein gelangweilt wirkender Mann in Nadelstreifenumhang saß.  
“Heiler Watson, wie schön, dass sie es einrichten konnten!”, sagte dieser mit nasaler Stimme.  
John schnaufte verächtlich. “Welche Wahl hatte ich denn? Wer sind Sie?”

“Mein Name ist Mycroft Holmes, ich bin der Chef der Ministeriurmsabtielung und der große Bruder von Sherlock, mir dem sie ja bereits bekannt sind.”, erklärte Mycroft ruhig. “Bitte setzten Sie sich doch!”  
John schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie angespannt er war. “Ich will mich nicht setzten. Was sollen Sie von mir? Hat Sherlock sich über mich beschwert?”  
Oh Gott, was würde dieser Kerl wohl mit ihm anfangen, wenn Sherlock sich beschwert hatte? Vermutlich würde er irgendwo in der Ministeriumsabteilung verschwinden und nie wieder das Sonnlicht sehen. Vorstellbar war es!  
Holmes 2 zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Warum sollte er sich beschweren? Hätten Sie da nicht viel mehr Grund zu? Nein, Heiler Watson, sie sind hier, weil ich es als meine Pflicht ansehe sie zu warnen! Mein Bruder ist auffällig stark an ihnen interessiert und das besorgt mich.”

Jetzt war der Blonde endgültig raus.   
Warum war er hier?  
“Mr. Watson, ich muss Sie wirklich warnen. Halten Sie sich von Sherlock Holmes fern. Mein Bruder ist für jeden in seiner Umgebung eine Gefahr. Egal, wie er Ihnen bisher erschienen sein mag, mein Bruder ist kein guter Mensch und wenn Sie sich weiter auf ihn einlassen, dann werden sie höchst wahrscheinlich mit Ihrem Leben dafür bezahlen.”

Diese Aussage war ja mal völlig daneben und dieser Kerl sollte Sherlocks Bruder sein? John betrachtete den Mann kurz eingehender. Naja, zumindest hatten sie die selbe Augenfarbe und die selben Ohrmuscheln.  
John wollt sich besser nicht vorstellen, wie die gemeinsame Kindheit ausgesehen hatte.  
Antwortend schüttelte John den Kopf. “Danke, aber ich entscheide selbst mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass Sherlock und ich ständig aufeinander hocken. Wir kennen uns kaum.”  
“Und doch hat er schon zwei Mal bei Ihnen übernachtet.”, konterte Mycroft kühl. “Hören Sie, wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen hier und jetzt 5000 Galeonen überreiche und sie Sherlock dafür niemals wieder sehen?”  
“Ich bin nicht käuflich!”, knurrte Watson und verschränkte die Arme.  
“Hmm, ja scheinbar nicht, dafür sind sie sehr schnell, sehr loyal gegenüber Sherlock. Wenn sie da mal keinen Fehler mit machen.”

Ein Schweigen, erfüllt von Missachtung, durchtränkte den Raum. John hatte dem Mann nichts mehr zu sagen.  
“Nun gut, Heiler Watson, wie ich sehe verharren sie auf ihrem Standpunkt. Sollte sich das noch ändern, dann kommen Sie zu mir. Mein Angebot bleibt bestehen!”  
Dann schnippte der ältere Holmes mit den Fingern, die Tür hinter John ging wieder auf und eher er auch noch ein Wort seiner Verwunderung kundtun konnte, war er zurück in dem dunklen Gang zu dem Sicherheitsbeamten geschoben worden.  
“Folgen Sie mir, ich bringe sie zum Verhandlungsraum.”

John nickte nur leicht betäubt.  
Am Rande seines Bewusstseins wunderte er sich, dass die zweite Tür in dem Gang ihn quasi direkt an den Ort des Geschehens brachte. Als er sich jedoch noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte, war keine Tür mehr zu sehen, sondern nur kalter, harter Marmor.  
Hauptsächlich jedoch wunderte er sich über das Gespräch und die Absurdität dahinter. War das alles ernst gemeint, oder hatte Sherlock sich doch beschwert?

Während er so darüber nachgrübelte, zog die Verhandlung in großen Strecken unbemerkt an ich vorbei.  
Er machte seine Aussage, ohne eine Wertung abzugeben, versuchte sein Grinsen bei den wirklich kreativen Beleidigungen der Ehefrau zu verbergen und ging sofort in Deckung, als er sah, wie Herr Schwieren sein Gebiss aus dem Mund nahm.  
John hatte es ja bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht geglaubt, aber das Gebiss war scheinbar wirklich eine recht gute Waffe und ungemein widerwärtig noch dazu!

Na gut, wie dem auch sei, die Scheidung wurde vollzogen. Beiden wurde die Hälfte des Eigentums zugesprochen und jetzt durften sie sich selbst mit der Aufteilung rumärgern.

Inzwischen war es früher Abend und John hatte Hunger!  
Gerade trat er aus dem Fahrstuhl in Gedanken bei den köstlichen Kohlrouladen im tropfenden Kessel, da packte ihn jemand am Arm.  
Er taumelte unkontrolliert zur Seite und gegen etwas warmes.  
“Schön dich zu sehen, John! Aber du musst mit nicht gleich vor die Füße fallen.”, spottete die dunkle Stimme von Sherlock.  
John verdrehte die Augen. War ja klar gewesen, dass er dem Auror jetzt noch über den Weg laufen musste. 30 Sekunden früher und sie hätten sich verpasst.  
Seltsam war nur, dass die Nervosität augenblicklich verschwunden war, wo der Mann leibhaftig vor ihm stand.

“Dann zieh halt nicht an meinem Arm, wie an einer Hundeleine, Sherlock!”, konterte er und machte sich von dem ungewollten Körperkontakt frei.  
Der Größere mustere ihn forschend. Da der Heiler das ja nun schon kannte, erwiderte er den Blick gelassen, außerdem war Sherlock nur halb so gruslig wie sein Bruder!  
“Also…”, begann er schließlich. “…wolltest du was bestimmtes von mir oder kann ich essen gehen?”  
Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten und er machte eine ausladende Geste Richtung Ausgang. Watson zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei, nur um gleich wieder stehen zu bleiben, als der Dunkelhaarige ihm folgte.

“Sherlock, was tust du?”  
Wieder einmal sah dieser ihn an, als würde er sich wie der größte Idiot aller Zeiten anstellen. “John!”, sagte er genervt. “Wir gehen essen, wie du es wolltest!”  
“Aber so meint ich das gar nicht! Ich wollte alleine essen gehen und du kannst wieder irgendwelche Schwarzmagier durch die Dunkelheit jagen gehen.”  
“Ich habe gerade niemanden zu jagen und Feierabend, als kann ich dich auch begleiten!”

Watson starrte ihn verwundert an. Doch da ihm ohnehin kein Gegenargument einfiel, zuckte er erneut die Schultern und lief weiter.  
“Gut, von mir aus, aber dann wirst du wirklich etwas essen und nicht nur neben mir sitzen und Leute anstarren!”  
Sherlock grummelte irgendwas unverständliches, folgte ihm aber. Sie liefen schweigend und es sollte John eigentlich unangenehm sein, angesichts ihrer letzten Begegnung, aber irgendwie war es das nicht.  
War Sherlocks Kontaktaufnahme nicht ein Beweis dafür, dass er John sein Handeln nicht oder zumindest nicht mehr übel nahm?   
Außerdem war der Abend viel zu schön, um sich ungut zu fühlen.

Der tropfende Kessel war nur mäßig besucht und sie konnten sich an den besten Fensterplatz setzten. Tom stand schon nach wenigen Minuten neben ihrem Tisch.  
“Zwei Feuerwhiskey und die Karte!”  
Der Heiler schaute verdutzt. “Feuerwhiskey? Gibt es was zu feiern?”  
“Nein, aber wenn ich schon was esse, dann kann ich mir auch einen Schluck genehmigen, kommt ja sonst nie vor. Außerdem passt mein heiler sicher auf mich auf, oder?”  
Dann zwinkere Sherlock und prostete ihm mit dem soeben gebrachtem Getränk zu. John lachte, stieß mit ihm an und ließ einen Schluck der brennenden Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab rinnen.

“Da wir gerade bei Aufpassen sind, ich hatte vorhin das zweifelhafte Vergnügen deinen Bruder kennenzulernen!”  
Die Miene seines Gegenübers verfinsterte sich. “Hat er die Geld angeboten, damit du dich von mir fernhältst?”  
Der Heiler bestätigte mit einem Nicken.  
“Hast du es genommen?”  
“Würde ich dann hier sitzen? Wie hast du es nur mit dem Pedanten in deiner Kindheit ausgehalten?”  
Sherlock lachte. “Da könnte ich dir Geschichten erzählen!”

Und genau das Tat er!  
Und zu Johns ganz großer Überraschung war der sonst so wortkarge Auror sogar ein ziemlich guter und unterhaltsamer Erzähler.  
Er schilderte enthusiastisch all seine Streichen, die er Mycroft gespielt hatte und wedelte dabei ausladend mit seinen Armen durch die Luft.  
John kam aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr raus, auch nicht, als Sherlock anfing von seiner Arbeit zu erzählen und von der Unfähigkeit der Kollegen aus der Magischen Strafverfolgung.  
Es machte Spaß! Schnell stand eine ganze Flasche Whiskey auf dem Tisch und dann die zweite. 

Je mehr sie tranken, desto ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung an ihrem Tisch und desto mehr vergas John auch, dass er sich eigentlich etwas zurückhalten sollte.  
Eigentlich sollte er Sherlock nicht so oft an der Schulter und am Arm berühren, er sollte es nicht genießen, wie sich ihre Finger streiften, wenn sie gleichzeitig nach der Flasche griffen, aber Sherlock schien es nicht zu stören, zumindest sagte er kein Wort dazu.  
Hin und wieder hatte John sogar das Gefühl, als würde Sherlock mit ihm flirten!

Als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr blickte, waren Abendessen und Nachtisch schon lange verzerrt, die vierte Flasche Feuerwhiskey fast leer und es schlug schon 1 Uhr morgens.  
Sherlock folgte seinem Blick und verstummte.  
Der Abend war fantastisch gewesen und eigentlich wollte John noch nicht nach Hause, aber sie waren bereits die Letzten in der Schenke und vermutlich musste Sherlock am Morgen früh raus und zur Arbeit.  
Scheinbar einvernehmlich, aber ohne noch ein Wort zu wechseln, zahlten sie bei Tom und traten dann ins nächtliche Muggel-London hinaus.

Die Nacht war recht frisch, aber John war das gerade recht, als ihm ein Windhauch die vom reichlichen Alkohol erhitzten Wangen kühlte.  
Einen Augenblick lang stand er einfach nur da und schaute in den sternenklaren Himmel. Er war wunderschön!  
“John.”, hauchte Sherlock dicht neben ihm und es klang nach einer Frage.  
Der Heiler drehte sich zu ihm um und erstarrte unter Sherlocks brennendem Blick. Auch der Auror hatte dem Alkohol kräftig zugesprochen, weshalb seine Wangen und Lippen gerötet waren.  
Der Anblick war fast unwiderstehlich und die Sterne verblassten dagegen.  
“Sherlock.”, antwortete er.  
Kurz sah es so aus, als würde Sherlock nachdenken, oder vielleicht suchte er etwas?

In der nächsten Sekunden war John total egal, was Sherlock getan hatte, denn er zählte nur noch, was er in diesem Augenblick machte!  
Der Auror hatte seine Hände in Johns Nacken gelegt, ihn daran ein Stück hochgezogen und küsste ihn nun fast schon gewaltsam. Nach wenigen Sekunden schon tanzten ihre Zungen umeinander und John hatte nur noch so wenig Blut im Gehirn, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er schweben.  
Das hier war der beste Kuss seines Lebens und er wollte mehr. 

Und dieses Mal war Sherlock vollkommen Entscheidungsfähig, also würde John sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sherlock hatte angefangen ihn zu küssen, John hatte ihn zu nichts gedrängt.  
Dieses Mal galt es!  
Der Heiler packte den Dunkelhaarigen fest an der Hüfte, drehte sie im Kreis und tauchte direkt in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder mit ihm auf.

Sherlock stöhnt dunkel, als der Kleinere ihn auf sein Bett drückte und ihn mit seinem Körper bedeckte. Jedes noch so winzige Härchen an Johns Körper reagierte auf dieses Geräusch.  
Jetzt, wo sie in der Sicherheit von Johns vier Wänden waren, gab es kein halten mehr. Immer gieriger küssten sie einander, Sherlocks Hände waren überall und zerrten an Johns Kleindung.   
Der Heiler war selbst schon langsam kurz vor dem Durchdrehen. Er wollte die weiße Haut, die er schon mehr als einmal bewundern durfte, endlich erkunden, schmecken und fühlen. Das war alles an das er noch denken konnte.

Doch die Kleidung ausziehen würde auch bedeuten, dass er aufhören müsste Sherlock zu küssen und das kam ja mal so überhaupt nicht in Frage!  
Holmes, der klügere von ihnen beiden, löste das Problem, indem er seinen Zauberstab zog und sie mit einem Schwung dessen entblätterte. Den Stab selbst warf er einfach davon.  
John konnte nicht anders, als laut zu stöhnen, als er Sherlocks göttlichen Körper nackt unter sich spürte.  
Die weiße, weiche Haut brannte gegen seine eigene.

Auch Sherlock brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fangen, dann spreizte er sein Beine um Johns Becken, wie er es schon beim letzten Mal getan hatte.  
Als John dieses Mal dazu ansetzte Sherlock zu küssen, zielte er auf dessen Hals.  
Er wollte sich alle zeit der Welt hierfür lassen und es genießen, doch gleichzeitig würde er Sherlock gerne nehmen, wie ein Wahnsinniger!

Sherlock teilte offenbar nur seinen letzten Gedanken, denn er begann sich heftig von unten an John zu reiben und keuchte schließlich abgehackt: ”John, Schluss mit dem Vorspiel, es dauert ohnehin schon Monate zu lang. Nimm mich endlich!”  
John lachte kurz auf und küsste Sherlock erneut.  
Dann stemmte er sich etwas von der Matratze hoch, um in seinem Nachttisch nach dem Gleitgel suchen zu können.  
“Das brauchst du nicht, mach endlich!”  
“Sherlock, ich werde dich nicht unvorbereitet nehmen. Ich will dir weder wehtun, noch dich verletzen!”, widersprach der Heiler.  
“Verdammt, John! Ich bin vorbereitet! Ich habe das im Tropfenden Kessel erledigt, als ich kurz auf der Toilette verschwunden bin!”, knurrte Sherlock, und bewegte sein Becken immer heftiger gegen Johns, was dessen Konzentrationsfähigkeit einen deutlichen Dämpfer versetzte. “Jetzt mach endlich, oder ich kümmere mich selbst darum!”

Fünf Sekunden lang blinzelte John Sherlock einfach nur Fassungslos an.  
“Ist das dein Ernst?”  
Sherlock knurrte erneut und jetzt wirklich ziemlich frustriert. Mit einem heftigen Ruck und kräftigem Druck seiner Beine, drehte er sie beide herum und kam auf John zum sitzen.  
Ohne zu zögern griff der Auror nach Johns steinharter Erektion, führte sie an seinen Ringmuskel und ließ sich dann darauf nieder.

John bekam keine Luft mehr und sah nur noch Sternchen. Sherlocks Muskeln teilten sich problemlos um ihn aufzunehmen und ihn in seinem warmen, feuchtem Inneren willkommen zu heißen.  
Das war fast zu viel!  
Sherlock ließ einmal sein Becken kreisen und sein Kopf fiel in seinen Nacken, als er genüsslich stöhnte.  
“Fuck, Sherlock, du bist perfekt!”, keuchte John entrückt und verkrallte seine Fingernägel in Sherlocks Oberschenkeln.  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Schon zu lange begehrte er diesen Mann!

Er stemmte die Fersen in die Matratze und begann von unten in den Auror hineinzustoßen.  
Lange würde er so nicht durchhalten, das war klar!  
Doch auch Sherlock war bereits nach wenigen Stößen in eine Art Schnappatmung verfallen. Ob das nun daran lag, dass der Mann wirklich sehr empfindungsreich war oder einfach auch schon sehr lange keinen Sex hatte, war John nun mal total egal.  
Und als er nun ganz leicht den Winkel änderte, schrie der Dunkelhaarige auf und krallte sich in Johns Oberarme.  
“John!”  
“Sherlock!”

Sie keuchten und schwitzten gemeinsam, die Herzen rasten im selben Takt, doch davon bemerkten die beiden nichts. Ihr ganzes Sein war nur noch von den überwältigenden Empfindungen aus ihren Leistengegenden erfüllt und sie steuerten zusammen auf ihren Orgasmus zu.  
“John, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!”, flehte Sherlock stöhnend.

Mit einem letzten Kraftakt drehte John sie erneut herum, ohne dabei aus Sherlock herauszugleiten und stieß zwei weitere Mal in dessen Enge hinein, bevor der Auror unter ihm zu zucken begann.  
Als sich dessen Muskeln auch noch verengten, was es endgültig vorbei mit John.  
Ein letztes Eindringen, ein erlösender Schrei von Sherlock und seine kontrahierenden Muskeln, warme Nässe gegen Johns Bauch und dann kam er selbst mit aller Macht, füllte Sherlock mit seinem Sperma und brach dann außer Atem über ihm zusammen.  
Fast wäre er Ohnmächtig geworden, aber auch so war er erschöpft genug, um sich mehrere Minuten lang nicht bewegen zu können.

Erst als sich Sherlock unruhig unter ihm bewegte, glitt er vorsichtig aus ihm heraus und dann von ihm runter, um sich schwerfällig neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen zu lassen.  
“Du bist großartig, Sherlock! Wirklich! Ich hoffe, du weißt wie toll du bist!”, murmelte er müde.  
Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber vielleicht lag das einfach nur daran, dass auch der Auror total KO war. John machte sich jedenfalls nicht die Mühe, seine Augen noch mal aufzumachen.  
Stattdessen küsste er einfach nur die Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen, die direkt neben seinem Kopf gebettet war. “Gute Nacht!”  
Schon in der nächsten Sekunde war er in der Welt der Träume angekommen.

Wach wurde er erst viele Stunden später.  
Es war kalt, viel zu hell und er hatte grausige Kopfschmerzen.  
Ächzend richtete er sich zu einer halbsitzenden Position auf und blinzelte gegen das helle Licht an.  
Es dauerte gute zwei Minuten bis ihm die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht wieder in den Sinn kamen, doch kaum wusste er wieder alles, da zuckte sein Kopf auch schon anderen Bettseite rüber.

Sie war leer.  
‘Oh nein, bitte lass das nicht wahr sein!’, dachte der Blonde verzweifelt und stand schwankend auf.  
Seine Klamotten lagen auf dem Boden, doch von Sherlocks Sachen war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht war der Auror duschen?   
John klopfte sachte an die Tür und lauschte, doch da er nichts hören konnte, war ihm klar, dass niemand darin war. Trotzdem enttäuschte es ihn, als er die Tür aufdrückte und wirklich niemand darin war.

Schließlich entschied er sich in der Küche nachzusehen. Vielleicht hatte Sherlock ihm einen Zettel hinterlassen, auf dem er ihm erklärte, dass er früh zur Arbeit gemusst hatte, später aber wiederkommen würde?  
Nein, hatte er nicht!

Nichts! Nicht ein Wort, keine Spur war mehr von dem Mann in Johns Wohnung zu entdecken.  
Deprimiert und zutiefst enttäuscht sackte er auf seinem Sofa zusammen.  
Was hatte er nur getan?  
Er war der größte Idiot aller Zeiten!

Er hatte gewusst, dass Sherlock sich scheinbar immer nur holte, was er brauchte und dann sofort wieder verschwand.  
Doch John hatte wirklich gedacht, dass der gestrige Abend mehr für sie beide bedeutet hatte. Für ihn war es alles gewesen.  
Wann hatte er angefangen zu hoffen, dass aus ihm und Sherlock mehr werden könnte?  
Hatte es nicht gewirkt, als würde der andere Mann ihn wirklich mögen?

Scheinbar nicht, wie John nun klar wurde.  
Sherlock hatte ihn benutzt. Benutzt, wie einen Löffel und dann weggeworfen.  
Der Heiler schämte sich, als er spürte, wie ihm Tränen über das Gesicht rannen.  
“Damit ist jetzt Schluss!”, versprach er sich selbst, holte seine Geldbörse hervor und warf die Schuldscheine von Sherlock, die er immer ordentlich aufbewahrt hatte, in den Müll. 

“Nie wieder Sherlock Holmes!”, versprach er sich selbst und leugnete von diesem Augenblick an vor sich selbst, jemals mehr als eine Nacht voll Spaß mit dem Auroren gehabt zu haben!


	5. KP 05: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Jahre später. John hat auf seine eigene Art versucht sich selbst vor Sherlock und seinen Gefühlen für diesen Mann zu retten, schade nur, dass es ncihts genützt hat!

“Wie freuen uns wirklich sehr, dass sie noch so kurzfristig eingesprungen sind, Heiler Watson. Wir waren schon kurz vor dem verzweifeln!”, sagte Harry Potter lachend und bog dann mit John in den nächsten Korridor ab.

John erwiderte das fröhliche Grinsen des jungen Schulleiters ehrlich.   
Man hätte vermuten können, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt aufgrund all der Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihm schenkte, inzwischen Allüren entwickelt hatte, aber das war nicht der Fall und es war einfach für den gerade erst nach England zurückgekehrten John wieder anschluss an das Leben in diesem Land zu finden.  
Zumindest aber hoffte er in dem Grünäugigen eine Art Freund finden zu können und vielleicht auch in dessen Ehemann, selbst wenn dieser sich während des Vorstellungsgespräches deutlich abweisender Verhalten hatte.

“Bitte, nennen sie mich doch John, das wäre mir lieber. Und ich freue mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich auf diesen Job! Als ich erfahren habe, dass Madam Pomfrey nun endlich in den Ruhestand gegangen ist, war mir klar, dass ich die Stelle haben muss. Ich wollte schon immer mit Kindern arbeiten!”, erwiderte John Watson freundlich.  
“Ein Glück für uns! Immerhin fängt das neue Schuljahr morgen schon an. Wie hätten wir dagestanden, wenn sich niemand der Krankenstation angenommen hätte?”

John lächelte nur.  
Für ihn war es unverständlich, dass sich bisher niemand darauf beworben hatte. Er hatte nur durch Zufall von der freien Stelle erfahren. Ein Fremder hatte in einem Pub in Ireland lautstark davon erzählt, so dass John gar nicht anders konnte, als diese Information ebenfalls mitzubekommen!  
“John, darf ich fragen, wie es kommt, dass sie die letzten zwei Jahre keine feste Stelle hatten?”, fragte Harry schließlich etwas ernster und führte den Heiler weiter durch die verschlungenen Gänge zu der Wohnung, die John heute beziehen würde.  
Der Blonde seufzte. Es war klar, dass sie irgendwann auf das Thema kommen würde, aber er hatte gehofft sich bis dahin noch eine gute Geschichte überlegen zu können.  
Leider nein!

“Ich will ganz ehrlich zu ihnen sein, Mr. Potter…”  
“Harry!”  
“Okay, Harry, ich bin ehrlich, vor zwei Jahren habe ich Jemanden kennengelernt, dieser Jemand hat schlimm mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt, mich ausgenutzt und dann links liegen lassen. Danach konnte ich einfach nicht mehr so weiter machen, weil ich wusste, dass er mich wieder ausnutzen würde, wenn er könnte. Daher habe ich keine andere Wahl gesehen, als mich selbst zu retten, indem ich untertauche.”, erklärte John kalt und monoton. “Das war aber das Beste, was ich tun konnte! Ich habe so viel Schönes auf meiner Reise um die Welt gesehen, ich habe bei den ältesten Schamanen der Naturvölker gelernt und wahnsinnig viel gutes Essen probieren dürfen. Es hat sich gelohnt!”  
Harry lachte wieder. “Keine Sorge, unsere Hauselfen haben auch so einiges auf dem Kasten, wenn es um dieses Thema geht! Das versichere ich dir!”

John nickte zufrieden, zuckte aber zusammen, als Harry ihn überraschend am Arm fasste.  
“Und ich möchte dir auch versichern, dass ich mich darüber freue, einen weiteren Homosexuellen Kollegen begrüßen zu können. Es gibt nur sehr wenige in unserer Welt, die dazu stehen, was sie sind!”, flüsterte der Grünäugige sanft.  
Dankbar lächelte John ihm zu. “Das ist nett, aber mach dir bitte keine Hoffnungen mich verkuppeln zu können. Ich habe für alle Zeit mit der Liebe abgeschlossen!”

Darauf erwiderte der Held nichts mehr.  
Sie kamen schon bald an dem Portrait von einem drolligen kleinen Affen an, der von nun an den Eingang zu Johns Reich beschützen würde.  
“Da sind wir. Dein Passwort kannst du dir selbst aussuchen und natürlich auch die Möbel in deiner Wohnung. Du musst nicht die ganze Nacht im Krankenflügel schlafen, weil wir zu deiner Unterstützung eine Pflegerin eingestellt haben. Naja, eigentlich sollte sie Poppy unterstützen, aber wir wollen sie gerne behalten, also könnt ihr die Nächte unter euch aufteilen, wie ihr möchtet. Von deiner Wohnung aus führt auch ein Geheimgang direkt zum Krankenflügel, also bist du im Notfall schnell da.”

Harry holte Luft, überlegte scheinbar kurz und kratze sich am Kinn.  
“Ähm, ja Heiltränke kannst du bei meinem Mann anfordern oder selbst brauen, Severus stellt dir dann alle Zutaten zur Verfügung. Ansonsten hab ich nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Ein Stück weiter hier den Flur runter, wohnt unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, er ist aber auch erst vor einer guten Stunde angekommen und hatte eine ziemlich lange Reise. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass du ihn erst morgen beim Festessen kennenlernen wirst. Das war es erst einmal. Wenn mir noch was einfällt, lasse ich es dich wissen und wenn du Fragen hast, dann komm einfach vorbei.”  
John nickte und verabschiedete sich dann von seinem neuem Chef, um ihn Ruhe seine neue Unterkunft unter die Lupe nehmen zu können.

Die Wohnung war hübsch, größer als die in London und viel, viel größer, als alles, was er die letzten zwei Jahre gehabt hatte. Was daran liegen könnte, dass er die meiste Zeit in einem Zelt geschlafen hatte.  
John begann mit dem Auspacken und wunderte sich, als er schon nach zehn Minuten fertig war.  
Irgendwie hatte er kaum noch Habseeligkeiten. Alles Materielle, was ihn in den letzten Jahren belastet hatte, hatte er schließlich irgendwann weggeworfen.   
Nicht einmal Bücher hatte er noch, dabei hatte es früher nichts schöneres für ihn gegeben, als an einem freien Tag mit einem Tee und einem guten Buch auf seinem Sofa zu liegen und den ganzen Tag zu lesen.  
Er hatte sich sogar extra neue Umhänge kaufen müssen, um bei seiner neuen Stelle keinen schlechten Eindruck zu machen. 

Es gab nur eine Unnütze Sache, die er noch mit sich rum trug, die er sich aber niemals ansah und insgeheim verfluchte.  
Die scheiß Schuldscheine von Sherlock Holmes.   
Er hatte sie damals weggeworfen, als er aufwachte und feststellen musste, dass Sherlock nach dem Sex geflohen war, wie ein Verbrecher.  
Leider war er aber ein willensschwacher Sklave seiner Empfindungen und so hatte er sich sehr schnell am Papiereimer wiedergefunden und die dämlichen Karten wieder dort herausgefischt, um sie dann zurück an ihren Platz in seiner Geldbörse zu stecken, nur damit er sie dort ignorieren konnte.

Auch jetzt, mehr als zwei Jahre nachdem er den Auror zuletzt gesehen hatte, konnte er sich einfach nicht überwinden die Teile wieder aus ihrem kleinen Fach zu holen, weder um sie sich anzusehen, noch um sie wegzuwerfen.  
Es war erbärmlich und das wusste er, aber es tat ihm immer noch weh, wenn er an Sherlock Holmes dachte. Daran war nichts zu ändern.

Kurz nach dem Sex war er Sherlock damals noch ein letztes Mal über den Weg gelaufen, in der Winkelgasse, als er etwas hatte besorgen müssen.   
Sherlock hatte ihn gesehen, dass wusste John, denn der Mann hatte ihm ein Paar Sekunden direkt in die Augen geblickt.   
Doch dann hatte der Auror den Kopf abgewandt, sein Gespräch mit einem Kollegen wieder aufgenommen und war ohne ein einziges Wort oder die kleinste Geste des Erkennens an ihm vorbeigegangen und in der dichten Menschenmenge verschwunden.  
Dieses Erlebnis hatte John fast umgebracht.   
Er hatte sich für drei Tag in seiner Wohnung eingeschlossen, nur noch geweint und sich selbst für seine Bodenlose Dummheit verflucht.

Am Ende des dritten Tages hatte er seine Kündigung im St. Mungos eingereicht und am Morgen des vierten Tages nahm er im Ministerium einen Portschlüssel, der ihn direkt in den Amazonas brachte.  
Danach war es überall hin gegangen. Er hatte Mexico, Kanada, Brasilien, Australien, Neuseeland, China, Japan, Thailand und noch so vieles mehr gesehen.  
Doch sein Heimweh war nach und nach immer stärker geworden, daher war er nach Irland gegangen, das lag schließlich schon sehr nah an seinem England.  
Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass er dort das Gespräch des Fremden belauschen konnte.

John seufzte und sah sich noch einmal in seiner neuen Zuflucht um. Mit nur so wenig Persönlichen Sachen sah sie sehr unwohnlich aus.  
Das würde er aber sicher in den nächsten Monaten und Jahren schon noch ändern.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken verließ der die Wohnung wieder und machte sich auf den Weg hoch in die Eulerei.   
Während seiner Weltreise hatte er zu seiner Schwester immer nur einen sehr sporadischen Kontakt, dass wollte er nun ändern, wo er wieder eine feste Anschrift und einen festen Wohnsitz hatte.

Im Turm angekommen, setzte er sich auf die oberste Treppenstufe und begann einen Brief zu schreiben, doch er konnte sich kaum auf seine eigenen Worte konzentrieren.  
Dafür wurde er immer wieder zu sehr von der Landschaft unter ihm oder einen sanften, wohl duftenden Brise abgelenkt.  
Hogwarts war einfach atemberaubend!   
Als Schüler hier hatte er das gar nicht genug zu schätzen gewusst, dafür war er zu abgelenkt gewesen, mit Hausaufgaben, Quittidchtraining und seiner neu entdeckten Sexualität.  
Es waren ein paar spannende und spaßige Jahre gewesen.

Der schwarze See sah von soweit oben einfach unglaublich aus!  
John konnte nicht widerstehen, kaum das er den Brief abgeschickt hatte, kletterte er die Treppen wieder runter. Als er die Rasenfläche erreichte zog er die Schuhe aus und ließ sie einfach unbeachtet stehen.  
Es war so schön das saftige Grün unter seinen Füßen zu spüren und es war noch so warm!  
Er ging einfach weiter auf den See zu und als er nur noch knappe 50 Meter von ihm entfernt war, begann er sich endgültig auszuziehen.  
Auf seiner Weltreise war er immer Nachts unter freiem Himmel schwimmen gegangen, besonders gerne bei Vollmond!   
Gut, heute war keine Vollmond, der war gestern gewesen, aber trotzdem strahlte das Himmelsgestirn hell auf die Landschaft hinab.

Im Adamskostüm ging John vor dem Wasser in die Hocke und ließ seine Finger durch das Wasser tanzen, wie erwartet war es noch sehr warm.  
Johns lächeln wurde breiter.  
Wenn morgen die Schüler anreisen würden, dann könnte er sich den Luxus nackt baden zu gehen wohl nicht mehr leise, also wäre es doch eine Schande diese wunderbare Chance ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen, oder?  
Außerdem war es schon dunkel genug, dass auch seine Kollegen ihn kaum hierbei erwischen würden, und wenn doch, dann konnten sie ihm mal kreuzweise. Sie waren alle Erwachsen und so eine kleine Peinlichkeit sollten sie alle übernehmen.

John tapste ruhig über den Holzsteg und blieb schließlich an dessen äußerster Kante stehen.  
Wieder kam ein Windstoß auf und John genoss in vollen Zügen, wie dessen Ausläufer über seine nackte Haut streichelten und sie liebkosten.  
Er kannte die Gefühle, die das in ihm auslöste nur all zu gut.  
Der Wind war der einzige Liebhaber, den er in den letzten zwei Jahren gehabt hatte.   
Es genügte ihm, wie dieser ihn verwöhnte. Mehr brauchte er nicht und der Wind konnte ihn wenigstens nicht enttäuschen.

Johns Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, er sog den Duft der Geländes mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen in seine Lungen, um ihn dort zu speichern, dann holte er Schwung und Sprang ab.  
Noch während er in der Luft war, spürte er plötzlich ein starkes kribbeln in seinem Nacken und wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
Das Gefühl verschwand auch nicht, als er im lauwarmen Wasser eintauchte. Normaler Weise wäre John nun so lange mit dem Kopf unter Wasser geblieben, wie es möglich war, doch nicht heute.  
Er musste wissen, wer ihn da anstarrte und warum.

Seine Kopf durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche wieder und sofort begannen seine Augen die Umgebung anzusuchen, doch er konnte nichts finden.   
Kein Fenster im Schloss war erleuchtet und auch auf dem Gelände konnte er niemanden entdecken.  
Es war natürlich möglich, dass sich jemand in den Schatten des verbotenen Waldes bedeckt hielt, oder aber in einem der dunklen Fenster stand. Doch warum sollte, wer auch immer, das tun?  
John drehte sich einmal im Kreis doch auch nun entdeckte er niemanden und das deutliche Gefühl, dass noch jemand anderes Anwesend war, blieb bestehen.

Ein paar Minuten wartete John ab, ob sich ihm vielleicht doch noch jemand erkenntlich zeigen würde, doch das passierte nicht.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren und schwamm ein paar Bahnen, doch er fühlte sich zu unwohl, um es wirklich genießen zu können und so stieg er schon nach einer halben Stunde bedauernd wieder aus dem Wasser heraus, zog sich schnell an und kehrte dann ins Schloss und seine Wohnung zurück.  
Dort fühlte er sich besser, so konnte er sich schließlich wieder entspannen und beruhigt hinlegen.  
Er war schnell eingeschlafen.

 

Der nächste Tag kam schnell und John hatte das komische Gefühl beinahe komplett vergessen.  
Er wurde um kurz nach acht von Mary, der Pflegerin der Krankenstation, abgeholt, die für sie beide ein nettes kleines Frühstück vorbereitet hatte, damit sie sich ein bisschen besser kennenlernen konnte.  
Die Frau war nett und wirklich ausgesprochen hübsch, aber John war dennoch nicht an ihr interessiert, selbst wenn er bemerkte, dass sie versuchte mit ihm zu flirten.  
Er blockte diese Versuche nett aber doch bestimmt ab, und Mary lenkte nach dem dritten Versuch verstehend ein, ohne das sie beide das Thema wirklich laut hätten ansprechen müssen.  
Schön, wenn solche Sachen nonverbal geklärt werden konnten!

Als sie das Frühstück schließlich beendet hatten, machten sie sich daran alle Heiltrankvorräte zu überprüfen, die Betten auf ihre Wertigkeit zu Sichten und sich ein bisschen in die Inventarlisten und Schülerprotokolle einzuarbeiten.  
Wie sich herausstellte, war auch Mary erst seit einem guten halben Jahr an der Schule und Madam Pomfrey hatte sie wohl nur sehr zögerlich in alle Aufgaben mit eingebunden.  
John würde das ändern! Er wollte und brauchte eine kompetente Partnerin, auf die er sich in schwierigen Lagen verlassen konnte.  
Schließlich machten sie sich noch daran einen Dienstplan für die nervigen Nachtschichten aufzustellen, bis Mary irgendwann aufblickte und zusammenschreckte.

“Merlin, John! Es ist schon 18:45 Uhr, die Schüler kommen gleich an und das Festessen geht los! Wir müssen uns umziehen!”, quietschte sie hektisch und sprang auf.  
John folgte ihr und beeilte sich in seine eigene Wohnung zu kommen. Er war den ganzen Tag durch irgendwelche Schränke gekrabbelt und daher über und über mit Staub bedeckt. Eine richtige Dusche wäre eigentlich angeraten, aber dafür blieb ihm keine Zeit.  
Ein schneller Säuberungszauber musste reichen, dann hetzte er noch ins Schlafzimmer und zog einen seiner neuen Umhänge an, einen dunkelblauen, der besonders gut zu seinen Augen passte und machte sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg.

Als er in die große Halle kam, waren die meisten Schüler schon dabei sich hinzusetzen, so dass John einfach nur nach vorne lief, ohne sich groß die Gesichter anzusehen und zu schauen, ob er vielleicht jemanden erkannte.  
Er hatte neben den Fluchopfern auch sehr viele Babys im St. Mungos zur Welt gebracht und die Wahrscheinlichkeit lag daher recht hoch, dass er nicht wenige von den Kindern hier als erster Mensch überhaupt in den Armen gehalten hatte.  
Der Gedanke erwärmte Johns Herz und ließ ihn lächeln, als er zum Lehrertisch hochstieg und sich neben Mary sinken ließ, die ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatte.  
Zufrieden atmete er durch, als auch schon Rubeus Hagrid, inzwischen mit fast gänzlich grauer Haarmähne, an der Spitze der neuen Erstklässler herein kam.

Himmel, war das lange her!  
Als er selbst vor fast 30 Jahren dort unten gestanden hatte, war er im Gegensatz zu allen anderen nicht ängstlich gewesen, sondern zu allem entschlossen! Und das war wohl auch der Grunde, warum man ihn nach Gryffindor eingeteilt hatte.  
In seinem vierten Jahr wurde er dann der neue Quidditchkapitän und in seinem Fünften Vertrauensschüler, in seinem letzten dann auch noch Schulsprecher.  
Es war lange her, aber er erinnerte sich immer noch gerne!

Als schließlich alle Schüler aufgeteilt worden waren, stand Harry Potter in ihrer Mitte auf und breitete die Arme aus.  
Der junge Mann strahlte richtig und der Heiler erkannte, wie sehr der Grünäugige seinen Job liebte.  
“Willkommen zurück, liebe Schüler. Wenn ich eines von meinem Vorgänger Albus Dumbledore gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass man die hungrige Jugend nicht zu lange mit langweilige Reden nerven darf!”, sagte er und viele lachten. “Darum lasst mich euch nur kurz unsere neusten Kollegen mitteilen. Zu meiner linken haben wir heute Heiler John Watson, der sich dazu bereiterklärt hat, den Krankenflügel zu übernehmen. Wenn ihr es als mal wieder schafft im Tränkeunterricht einen Kessel explodieren zu lassen und euch dabei zu verbrühen, dann ist er ab heute euer Ansprechpartner!”

John stand grinsend auf und hob kurz die Hand.  
Der Applaus der Schüler war stärker als er erwartet hatte und daher ging er davon aus, dass ihn tatsächlich einige aus dem Zaubererhospital wiedererkannten.  
“Und rechts von mir unsere neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der Auror Sherlock Holmes, der….”  
Alles an John wurde eiskalt und sein Kopf wirbelte nach rechts, wo sich gerade eine viel zu bekannte Gestallt erhob.  
Es war unverkennbar! Es gab nur einen einzigen Sherlock Holmes, der diese stechenden, blauen Augen und diese lockigen, braunen Haare hatte.  
John starrte den Mann, der ihm so viele Schmerzen bereitete hatte an und Sherlock starrte zurück.

Harry, der offenbar bemerkte, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmte, verfiel in Schweigen, drehte sich zu John um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Der Heiler schob seinen Stuhl zurück, verkrampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten und atmete einmal tief durch.  
“Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich kündige!”, sagte er laut, dann drehte er sich um und rauschte aus der großen Halle.  
Hinter ihm begannen Hunderte Stimmen laut zu diskutieren, was gerade passiert war, doch das kümmerte John nicht im geringsten. 

Alles, was er noch wollte, war weg!   
Er durfte keine Sekunde länger in der unmittelbaren Nähe dieses Mannes bleiben, oder er würde sich selbst endgültig in den Abgrund reißen und sein eigenes Herz töten.  
Leider sahen das wohl einige Leute ganz anders.  
Als der Heiler die Treppen in der Eingangshalle hoch stürmte, hörte er hinter sich mindestens 3 paar Füße.  
“John, bitte warte! Was ist denn passiert? Du kannst jetzt nicht kündigen, wir brauchen dich hier!”, rief Harry, übersprang immer 2 Stufen auf einmal und packte John dann kräftig am Arm.

Gezwungenermaßen blieb John stehen, doch umdrehen würde er sich nicht, er konnte Sherlock starren spüren!  
“John, bitte, sprich mit uns!”  
“Ich muss hier weg, ich kann das nicht! Harry, die Geschichte, die ich dir auf dem Weg zu meiner Wohnung erzählt habe, bezog sich auf deinen neuen Lehrer.”, erklärte er leise und hoffte, dass es verschlüsselt genug war, damit Sherlock nicht gleich wusste, was er ihm angetan hatte.  
Harry trat um ihn herum und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. John konnte Mitleid und Unglauben in seinen Augen erkennen. “Oh, John…”  
Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich hätte nicht nach England zurückkehren dürfen.”  
Der Schulleiter nickte stumm und ließ ihn los. 

John wollte schon die Treppe weiter hoch stürzen, doch er wurde erneut gepackt und dieses Mal nicht von dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
Noch eher er irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte man ihn gegen eine Säule am Rand der Treppe gepresst und festgepinnt.  
Sherlock starrte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. John wollte ihn anschreien, doch der Auror beugte sich einfach vor und presste seine Lippen auf Johns Mund.

Es gab nur einen einzigen Grunde, warum John nicht einfach dahin schmolz und seinen ganzen Widerstand aufgab, weil er damit gerechnet hatte!  
Dieser Kerl war sich wohl auch für keinen Trick zu schade, nur um John zu manipulieren und unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Und scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Heiler sich so sehr wehren würde, doch genau das tat er und zwar mit allem was er hatte.  
Er zog sein Knie hoch, ließ seine Fäuste auf die Brust des anderen Mannes niederprasseln und biss schließlich, als er keine andere Wahl mehr sah, fest in Sherlocks Lippe, bis er Blut schmecken konnte.  
Erst dann wich der Auror zurück. Fassungslos sah er John an und presste seine Hand auf die blutende Lippe.

Watsons ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren und er atmete schwer.  
“Fass mich nie wieder an!”, knurrte er und spürte, wie sich seine Magie unkontrolliert um ihn herum ausbreitete, als wollte diese ihn unbedingt Schützen.  
Holmes trat noch ein paar weitere Schritte zurück.  
“John… beruhig dich!”  
“UND SAG MIR NICHT, WAS ICH ZU TUN ODER ZU LASSEN HABE!”, brüllte John los, und in der selben Sekunde zuckte ein Magieblitz auf den Auror zu. John sah, wie Sherlock an der Hand getroffen wurde. Die immer noch blütenweiße Haut warf sofort wütende, rote Blasen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete John, wie sich Harry, seine Ehemann und Mary langsam weiter zurückzogen.   
Der Heiler wollte ihnen keine Angst machen, was der einzige Grund war, das er versuchte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Es wirkte, wenn auch nur sehr mäßig, noch immer wirbelte eine magische Energiewolke dicht um Johns Körper.  
Sherlock streckte Probehalber eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch wieder wurde er von einem Blitz getroffen, der einen leuchtenden Striemen hinterließ. Holmes Gesicht verzog sich Schmerzhaft, es hätte John nicht egaler sein können.

Da kam dem Heiler dann eine Idee, eine letzte Verzweiflungstat könnte ihn vielleicht noch retten.  
Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog seine Geldbörse hervor, öffnete das kleine Fach darin und zog drei Visitenkarten hervor.  
“Du bist ein Arschloch, Sherlock Holmes! Und ich wünschte, dass ich dir nie begegnet wäre! Dich hier zu treffen ist kein Zufall, dass weiß ich. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du mich nach so langer Zeit in Irland gefunden hast und noch weniger will ich wissen, warum du es in deinem perfiden Gehirn für nötig gehalten hast mich erneut zu quälen!”

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, doch John ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
“Sag kein Wort, oder ich werde mich völlig vergessen und dir weh tun!”, zischte John und erneut pulsierte die Aura um ihn herum auf.  
Sherlock schloss den Mund wieder.  
“Sicher erkennst du die hier!”, sagte John und hielt die drei Schuldscheine hoch. Der Auror nickte. “Gut, dass macht es einfacher! Der erste ist dafür, dass du nie wieder in mein Leben und meine Entscheidungen einmischt!”  
Er schleuderte die Karte dem Lockenkopf entgegen und sie verbrannte noch, bevor sie diesen erreicht hatte.

“Die zweite ist dafür, dass du nie wieder versuchen wirst mich zu manipulieren!”  
Auch sie verbrannte augenblicklich.  
“Und die letzte ist dafür, dass du mich nie wieder anfasst!”  
Die letzte Karte verbrannte zu Asche und Sherlock hatte jegliche Farbe im Gesicht verloren. John hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Mann so betroffen aussehen würde.  
Den kurzen Funken Mitleid tötete er direkt wieder ab, das einzig Wichtige war jetzt er selbst!  
“Wirst du deine Schuld mir gegenüber begleichen?”

Sherlocks Körper hatte zu zittern angefangen und er fehlte ihn regelrecht mit den Augen an, keine Antwort geben zu müssen.  
John drehte sich um, der Mann hatte sich das selbst zuzuschreiben und er war nicht sein braves, kleines Haustier.  
“Ja oder nein?”  
“Wirst du hier bleiben, wenn ich meine Schuld einlöse?”  
John dachte darüber nach, während sein Blick zu seinem neuen Chef wanderte. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte ihm leicht zu. Es war klar, dass der Grünäugige ihn behalten würde, ohne einen Heiler in der Schule würde er ganz schön dumm dastehen.  
Und eigentlich wollte John nicht wieder hier weg! Er seufzte.

“Ja, wenn du dich so weit von mir fernhältst, wie es nur irgendwie geht!”  
“Ich löse meine Schuld ein!”  
Mehr brauchte John nicht hören, er nickte noch einmal abgehackt und stieg dann weiter die Treppe hoch, um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.   
Im war klar, dass er ab nun vermutlich alle Nachtschichten übernehmen würde, nur um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Auroren zu bringen.


	6. KP 06: Sherlocks Grund

“Oh nein…!”, stöhnte John, während er sich zu Mary umdrehte und die Augen verdrehte. “Da kommt er schon wieder!”  
Mary, die gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war die Betten neu zu beziehen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lugte über Johns Schulter, um zu überprüfen ob dieser die Wahrheit sagte.  
Natürlich sagte der Heiler die Wahrheit, warum sollte er auch lügen.

Aber, ernsthaft, er wusste langsam nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand!  
Nun, offiziell hatte er eigentlich nichts, worüber er sich beschweren konnte.  
Sherlock hatte ihn, seit dem letzten, für sie beide schmerzhaftem Zusammentreffen, nicht mehr angefasst und auch sonst kaum mit ihm gesprochen, also konnte er sich auch kaum in sein Leben einmischen oder ihn manipulieren, aber trotzdem drehte John langsam durch!  
Es war so anstrengend!

Es war, als hätte John plötzlich einen weiteren Schatten!  
Egal wo er war, Sherlock würde ihn spätestens nach zwei Stunden finden und sich wegen irgendeinem Scheinheiligen Grund in seiner Nähe aufhalten, während er gleichzeitig sehr ernsthaft so tat, als wäre er unglaublich beschäftigt.  
Natürlich ließ John sich nicht lumpen, den mal ernsthaft: welcher normale Mensch kam auf die Idee zu behaupten, dass er Sport machte, wenn er Nachts immer und immer wieder am verdammten Krankenflügel vorbei lief? Wirklich, wie sollte es John nicht auffallen, wie oft Sherlock an der Durchsichtigen Tür vorbei lief, wenn er Nachtschicht hatte?

Und dann die ganzen Gründe, die der Mann fand um am Tag plötzlich vor ihm zu stehen.  
Natürlich begleitete er jeden einzelnen Schüler, der sich in seiner Klasse verletzte in den Krankenflügel und sollte es nur der winzigste Kratzer sein.  
Selbst als ein Erstklässler sich an Papier geschnitten hatte, hatte Sherlock den irritierten Jungen zu John gescheucht.

Dann gab es da diese lächerlichen Konsultationen, wo Sherlock ihn über die Folgen jedes einzelnen Fluches auf den menschlichen Körper ausfragte.  
Gut, Sherlock war der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und es war vielleicht ganz gut diese Dinge zu wissen, aber es gab immer noch Zwei große Punkte, die gegen dieses Verhalten sprachen!  
Erstens war Sherlock lange, lange Jahre ein Auror gewesen und alle Auroren lernten die Auswirkungen von Flüchen in ihrer Ausbildung.  
Und zweitens, was noch schlimmer war, saß Sherlock immer nur da und starrte John an, während dieser auf seine lächerlichen Fragen antwortete. Warum machte er sich nicht wenigstens Notizen, um den Schein zu wahren?

Der Heiler konnte langsam nicht mehr!  
Wie sollte er jemanden vergessen, wenn dieser Jemand immer und überall auftauchte?  
Und überhaupt, wie zur Hölle fand Sherlock überhaupt überall.  
Letzte Nacht war John unten am Bootssteg gewesen, weil er nach dem langen Arbeitstag einfach seine Füße hatte ein bisschen ins Wasser halten wollen, ohne das ihn jemand störte.  
Und irgendwann hatte Sherlock einfach hinter ihm gestanden! So dicht, dass John sich fast zu Tode erstreckt hatte, als er ihn bemerkte.  
Er musste zugeben, dass er überreagiert hatte. Er hatte dem Lehrer eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst und war dann in seiner Wohnung verschwunden.

John seufzte und versuchte die Neuankömmlinge zu ignorieren.  
Mary grinste. “Weißt du, ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was zwischen euch zweien vorgefallen ist, aber ich finde das ehrlich gesagt wahnsinnig niedlich! Er ist wie ein kleiner Welpe, der dir überall hin folgen will!”  
Watson blickte sie entsetzt an. “Mary! Auf wessen Seite bist du?”  
Die Frau lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu. John schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf. “Welpe… Ich wünschte, er wäre ein Welpe! Damit könnte ich leben. Und ich müsste mich dann nicht mehr ständig umdrehen, um zu gucken, ob er mir schon wieder folgt!”

“Weißt du, wenn es dich so sehr nervt, dann solltest du vielleicht einfach mal versuchen einen ernsthaften Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Such dir einen netten Mann und frag ihn nach einem Date. Ich glaube, Professor Longbottom ist schwul. Frag ihn doch.”, flüsterte Mary ihm verschwörerisch zu, bevor sie mit einem zwinkern an ihm vorbei ging und im Hinterraum verschwand.  
John seufzte und drehte sich endlich zu dem Schüler und Sherlock um. Natürlich hatte der junge Slytherin rein gar nichts, also schicke John beide nach einer minimalen Untersuchung wieder weg.

Sherlock wollte nicht gehen. John übersah nicht, wie der ehemalige Auror ihn anstarrte und mit den Augen versuchte in seinen Bahn zu ziehen.  
Und obwohl John nicht wollte, musste er zugeben, dass diese blauen Augen noch immer ihren Effekt auf ihn hatten.  
Dennoch schaffte er es sich umzudrehen und dem Mann die kalte Schulter zu zeigen.

Die nächsten Stunden dachte John ernsthaft über Marys etwas verrückten Vorschlag nach.  
Es war nicht so, dass er Neville Longbottom unattraktiv fand, aber der Lehrer war deutlich jünger als er selbst, sogar noch jünger als Sherlock!  
Außerdem widerstrebte es ihm einfach sehr, den Mann zu benutzen um Sherlock los zu werden.  
So war er einfach nicht!

Als Sherlock jedoch auftauchte, während er gerade pinkelnd im Männerklo stand und sich direkt neben ihn stellte, obwohl das ganze Bad frei war, reichte es ihm!  
“Halt dich von mir fern, Sherlock! Was ist so schwer daran zu verstehen?”, brüllte er wütend, packte alles wieder ein und stürmte aus dem Toilettenraum.  
Das Schicksal wollte es, dass er direkt vor der Tür in Neville hineinrannte. Es musste so sein!

“Oh, John. Tut mir leid, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen.”, sagte der Jüngere einfühlsam und lächelte.  
Es war schwer für John, den anderen Mann nicht sympathisch zu finden und so gab er sich schließlich der Hoffnung hin, dass er vielleicht sogar wirklich einen guten Partner in dem Lehrer finden könnte, wenn er es nur versuchte!  
“Nein, nein. Es war meine Schuld, Neville! Ich hoffe, ich hab dir nicht weh getan? Obwohl, wenn doch, dann gut für dich! Ich könnte das sofort wieder hinkriegen!”, faselte er los und war erleichtert als seinen Gegenüber herzlich lachte.

Als die Tür zum Männerklo hinter John klapperte und Sherlock heraus kam, wurde John nervös. Etwas hektisch griff er Neville am Ellbogen und zog ihn ein paar Schritte weiter.  
“Ähm.. Neville, ich weiß, dass kommt jetzt vermutlich ziemlich unerwartet und so, aber… also, es ist so, dass ich kommenden Samstag den ersten Tag frei habe und ich würde gerne was Unternehmen und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht mit mir ausgehen würdest?”, stammelte er und kreuzte innerlich alle Finger. “Bitte?”  
Dem Braunhaarigen klappte überrascht der Unterkiefer runter und er starrte ihn an.

Der Blonde hingegen versuchte das wütende Starren und die aggressive Still in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren. Was kümmerte es Sherlock überhaupt? Er hatte seine Chance gehabt und sie verspielt, so einfach war das! Und warum zu allen Höhlenhunden bemerkte John eigentlich so genau, wie Sherlock sich fühlte, wenn er diesen gar nicht ansah?  
“Nun, das ist wirklich ziemlich überraschend!”, gestand Neville schließlich ein. “Bist du dir sicher, dass du das möchtest?”  
Bei der Frage wanderte sein Blick über Johns Schulter zu Sherlock.  
Der Heiler nickte enthusiastisch. “Absolut! Das ist genau das, was ich möchte!”  
Der Lehrer dachte noch einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Dann trat er einen Schritt von John zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

“Hör zu John, ich mag dich und ich würde sehr gerne mit dir ausgehen, aber hinter dir steht dein Ex-Freund…”  
“Er ist nicht mein Ex-Freund! Wir haben nichts miteinander zu tun!”  
Neville schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick. “Was auch immer ihr seid, ihr habt da noch einiges zu klären. Sonst würde er mich nicht anstarren, als würde er mich fressen, wenn ich ja sage. Klärt das miteinander und dann gehe ich gerne mit dir aus, okay?”  
Verständnisvoll klopfte der Braunhaarige ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machte.  
Entweder hatte John wirklich zum Fürchten ausgesehen, nach dieser Abfuhr, oder er hatte schon sehr genau voraussehen können, dass John sich Sherlock nun zur Brust nehmen würde.  
Vielleicht auch beides.

Brodelnd vor Zorn drehte John sich langsam um, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich steif an von all der Wut die durch seine Arterien pulsierte und der Heiler schaffte es nur mit aller letzter Kraft seine Magie davon abzuhalten, erneut die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.  
Und Sherlock besaß auch noch die Frechheit über alle Maßen zufrieden auszusehen.  
John war nicht stolz darauf, was jetzt folgte.  
Wut war keine Entschuldigung dafür so auszurasten, doch er befand sich in einer Ausnahmesituation, die ihn Zeitweise Unzurechnungsfähig machte!

Er bemerkte erst, was er getan hatte, als es schon passiert war und er völlig außer Atem vor seinem Werk stand.  
Offenbar hatte er Sherlock einen ziemlich heftigen Faustschlag verpasst, denn sein Kiefer war eindeutig ausgerenkt und ihm rann Blut übers Kinn. Außerdem schien er den Ex-Auroren auch noch gebissen zu haben, wenn er sich die tiefen Zahnabdrücke in dessen Hals genauer betrachtete.  
“Fuck!”, entfuhr es John entsetzt und er taumelte rückwärts, bis er gegen die nächste Wand stieß und sich daran zu Boden gleiten lassen konnte.  
Erst dann bemerkte er, dass sie beide nicht mehr alleine im Korridor waren. Nur drei Meter entfernt stand Harry Potter und starrte fassungslos und entsetzt zu ihnen herüber.  
Ob Neville ihn geschickt hatte?

Um seine Situation nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, zog John schnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sherlock. Dieser zuckte leicht zurück, starrte ihn aber sonst einfach weiter an. John konnte in diesem blasen Gesicht nicht einmal eine Anschuldigung ihm gegenüber erkennen und das machte alles nur noch viel demütigender!  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an sich selbst als Strafe einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, stattdessen ließ er Sherlocks Kiefer wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurückspringen und Platzwunde und Bissspuren verschwinden.  
Todmüde rappelte er sich wieder hoch und blickte noch einmal zu Sherlock runter, erneut schüttelte er den Kopf.

“Ich kann das nicht! Es funktioniert nicht.”, erklärte er leise und drehte sich dann zu seinem Chef. “Ich kann nicht hier arbeiten und immer wieder solche Aussetzer haben. In dem Zustand, in dem ich mich jetzt befinde, bin ich eine Gefahr für alle in meiner Umgebung und ich werde nicht die Schüler gefährden!”  
“John, es gibt für alles eine Lösung!”, murmelte Harry.  
Der Heiler widersprach ihm entschieden in diesem Punkt.  
“Ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, was genau ich getan habe, bis es zu spät war. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte mich nicht Stoppen können. Beim nächstes Mal verfluche ich ihn vielleicht. Das kannst du nicht wollen!”

Harry seufzte tief, rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und ging dann zu seinem neuen Lehrer, um diesem auf die Beine zu helfen.  
Holmes starrte ihn immer noch an, sagte aber kein Wort. Nur seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auffällig stark und seine sonst immer blauen Augen wirkten wässrig-grün.  
John wusste nicht, was er mit diesen Zeichen anfangen sollte und konnte dem Mann auch nicht wirklich in die Augen sehen, um es vielleicht heraus zu finden, dafür schämte er sich zu sehr.

“Sherlock, in drei Tagen ist Vollmond.”, sagte Harry schließlich leise und blickte den Mann an, als wäre dies die wichtigste Information überhaupt und würde jegliche Diskussion hinfällig machen.  
Der Heiler hingegen war von dieser aus dem Kontext gerissenen Information lediglich irritiert!  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern. “Ich brauche keine Hilfe.”  
John lachte leise und verächtlich. Merlin bewahre, dass dieser Mann mal eingestand, wenn er alleine nicht mehr weiterkam!  
“Oh ja, wer es glaubt! Wenn ich das von dir höre, dann weiß genau, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist.”, schnaufe er. Nicht das er dem Mann helfen wollte, aber trotzdem schrillten bei Sherlocks Worten alle Alarmglocken bei ihm!

Harry sah kurz zwischen ihnen hin und her, ein Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht aufgetaucht.  
Noch bevor John blinzeln konnte hatte der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf sie beide einen Zauber abgefeuert. Watsons Körper wurde stocksteif und er fiel einfach nach vorne, auf Sherlocks Rücken.  
Unfreiwillig atmete John tief ein, nachdem beim Fall alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gedrückt worden war, und sog dabei auch Sherlocks unverwechselbaren Geruch mit in sich ein.  
Selbst nach über 2 Jahren Abstinenz hatte das immer noch einen starken Effekt auf Johns Hormonausschüttung und seine Durchblutung!

Erst als er durch einen weiteren Zauber wieder hochgehoben wurde und Abstand zwischen sie gebracht wurde, wagte er wieder durchzuatmen.  
Der Ekel, den er für sich selbst empfand, weil er nicht anders konnte als Erregung zu verspüren, sobald der Mann ihm nahe kam, war furchtbar.  
Wenn John so weiter machte, dann würde dieser Selbsthass unweigerlich in Selbstzerstörung münden.  
Warum wollte Harry nicht einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn mit ihnen beiden hatte? Wie konnte er an einer Stelle Hoffnung sehen, wo es niemals Hoffnung gegeben hatte?  
Aber der Held würde es schon noch merken!

Während John sich in Selbstmitleid gebadet hatte, hatte der Schulleiter ihn und den Lehrer nebeneinander die Gänge entlang schweben lassen, bis hin zu einem Gang, der John aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit noch gut in Erinnerung war.  
Nicht, dass er es je geschafft hätte in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen, aber er hatte sehr viele Gerüchte darüber gehört. Doch dahin konnte ihre Reise nicht gehen, oder?  
Scheinbar doch, wie der Heiler aufgeregt beobachten konnte. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit wurde vor ihnen eine Tür sichtbar und nach dem Öffnen wurden sie hineingeschwebt.

Es war ein gemütlicher Raum, großer Kamin, gewaltiges Ecksofa, viele Pflanzen und Kerzen.  
Für Johns Geschmack allerdings einen deutlichen Ticken zu romantisch!  
Ungelenk wurden sie beide auf der Couch abgelegt, wenigstens mit dem Gesicht nach oben, damit sie atmen konnten.  
Dann tauchte Harrys Gesicht in Johns Blickfeld auf, er lachte viel zu vergnügt und John spürte jetzt schon, dass jetzt etwas sehr einschneidendes passieren würde.

“Also, John. Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass du erfährst, was genau hier im Busch ist. Ich würde euch niemals zu etwas drängen, aber wir haben nur noch drei Tage, dann müsst ihr wenigstens einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen haben. Da Sherlock aber ein furchtbarer Sturkopf ist, wird das ohne Hilfe nichts.”  
Der Schulleiter seufzte und blickte scheinbar zu dem anderen Mann rüber, John fragte sich unterdessen, was jetzt kommen würde, und wie Sherlock sich in dieser Situation wohl fühlte. Schließlich wusste er, wie ungern er die Kontrolle abgab.

“John, Sherlock ist ein Werwolf! Da hast du es, das ist die Wahrheit und die Wurzel all eurer Probleme. Sprecht darüber, vorher lasse ich euch nicht aus dem Raum.”  
Hätte John sich bewegen können, dann wäre ihm der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt. Stattdessen hörte er wie in Trance, dass sich Schritte entfernten und dann, kurz bevor sich eine Tür schloss und ein Schlüssel ungedreht wurde, löste sich endlich die Ganzkörperklammer von ihm.  
Doch er konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen. Er blieb einfach liegen und starrte an die Decke.

Träumte er? Was zur Tiefe des Schwarzen Sees war hier gerade passiert?  
Erst als auch Sherlocks Gesicht schräg über ihm auftauchte, mit puren Terror in den Augen, setzte er sich ruckartig auf.  
Sherlock zuckte vor ihm zurück und zog sich an die Kante des Sofas zurück, wo er seine Beine an den Körper ran zog.  
Plötzlich wirkte er so winzig auf John, zusätzlich diese Masse an Emotionen auf dem sonst aus kontrolliertem Gesicht.  
Das einzige, was unverändert blieb, waren die strahlenden Augen, des anderen Mannes, die zu ihm herüber leuchteten und scheinbar jedes noch so kleine Detail von ihm abspeicherten.

“Also….”, begann er schließlich etwas ahnungslos. “Du bist ein Werwolf?”  
Sherlock nickte und sah ihn weiter aus der Ferne an.  
“Okay.”, meinte John und blinzelte ein paar mal. “Von mir aus, aber was hat das alles damit zu tun, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten hast und es noch immer tust!”  
Sherlock wirkte kurz überrascht, löste seine Embryohaltung etwas auf und räusperte sich. “Ich werde dir alles in ruhe erklären. Aber vorher muss ich wissen, ob du dich vor mir ekelst. Ekelst du dich vor Werwölfen, oder hasst du sie nur?”  
John verengte die Augen. “Spinnst du? Ich ekele mich werde, noch hasse ich Werwölfe! Warum sollte ich auch? Ich bin ein Heiler! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Werwölfe ich in meiner Karriere nach Vollmond schon wieder zusammengeflickt habe?”

“Aber damals in Hogsmead, du hast Sebastian angesehen, als wäre er das letzte Stück Dreck!”, widersprach Sherlock, John war allerdings nicht entgangen, dass sich etwas sehr entscheidendes in der Haltung des Mannes verändert hatte. Nun wirkte er nicht mehr, als wäre er auf der Fluch, sondern viel mehr, als wäre er auf der Jagd und das wohl er lediglich seinen Mund bewegt hatte.  
John lief eine heiß-kribbelnde Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
“Natürlich habe ich den angesehen, wie ein Stück Dreck, weil er eines war! Zieht seinen Speichel in Spritzen und verkauft ihn. Welcher normale Mensch macht den so was und gibt sein Leiden damit an Unschuldige weiter? Das ist widerlich, aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich hätte ihn genau so angesehen, wenn er verbotene Gifte verkauft hätte!”

John seufzte, schloss die Augen und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Das hier ergab alles überhaupt keinen Sinn!  
“Sherlock…”, begann er und öffnete seinen Augen wieder. Er brach aber sofort ab und zuckte heftig zurück, als er den Auroren nur eine Handbreit neben sich wiederfand. Watson hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und auch nichts gespürt!  
Irritierte beobachtete er, wie sich erneut Sherlocks Nasenflügel ungewöhnlich stark dehnten, als versuche er alle Gerüche im Raum in seine Körper zu saugen.  
Verwirrt schüttelte John den Kopf und rutschte ein Stückchen weg, Sherlocks Missfallen ignorierend.

“Hör zu, entweder du erklärst mit jetzt endlich alles und zwar von Anfang an, oder ich werde den sehr drastischen Schritt unternehmen und mein eigenes Gedächtnis löschen!”  
Ja, das war wirklich sehr drastisch und vermutlich übertrieben, aber zumindest würde es dann nicht mehr weh tun.  
Sherlock streckte die Hand nach John aus, schien sich aber im letzten Augenblick wieder an sein Versprechen zu erinnern und ließ sie wieder sinken.

“Ich wurde gebissen, als ich gerade einmal 7 Jahre alt war. Es war wirklich Pech, die Wunde war gerade mal so groß, wie ein Fingernagel. Der Werwolf hatte mich nur mit dem Eckzahn erwischt, aber das reichte schon um mein ganzes Leben zu verändern. Dort, wo wir wohnten, wusste es jeder und alle sind mir aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich hatte keine Freunde, John. Nicht ein Mensch wollte mit mir reden, sogar mein Bruder Mycroft hasst mich. Irgendwann sind wir dann weggezogen und Mycroft hat überall die Lüge verbreitet, dass ich Drogenabhängig bin und deswegen immer wieder verschwinden würde.”  
Geschockt starrte John den Mann vor sich an und wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er empfand mitleid mit Sherlock, aber er war noch immer zu wütend auf ihn, um dieses zum Ausdruck bringen zu können.

“Ab dem Moment ging es. Nun hielten mich zwar alle für einen Nichtsnutzigen Suchti, aber wenigstens nicht mehr für ein Monster. Trotzdem schaffte ich es nie einen Freund zu finden. Ich war klug genug, um bei den Auroren aufgenommen zu werden, doch auch da hält man mich immer auf Abstand. Ich war überall nur geduldet, keiner wollte mich, keiner redete mit mir, keiner fasste mich je an. Und dann kamst du!”  
Den letzten Satz hatte der Werwolf mit so einer Inbrunst gesprochen, dass er in Johns Knochen nachzuhallen schien. Sherlock krabbelte ein weiteres Stück auf ihn zu, noch immer berührten sie sich nicht, aber sie waren sich wirklich sehr nah!

“Nicht nur, dass du dich ganz offensichtlich zu mir hingezogen fühltest, sobald du mir die Tür zu deiner Wohnung aufgemacht hattest, nein, du hast dir auch sofort sorgen gemacht und wolltest mir helfen, obwohl ich mich so unhöfflich wie möglich verhalten habe. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und mich gezwungen auch mal an mich selbst zu denken, indem du mich zum Schlafen verdonnert hast. John, du hast keine Ahnung, wie selten mir das in meinem Leben passiert ist. Und zusätzlich schienest du mich auch noch sofort zu verstehen! Wie konntest du wissen, das ich mit meinen Körperlichen Bedürfnissen auf dem Kriegsfuß stand, obwohl wir uns gar nicht kannten?”

Sherlock erzitterte am ganzen Körper, scheinbar waren diese Erinnerungen sehr intensiv für ihn und auch John durchlebte alles erlebte noch einmal.  
“Und dann lag ich da, in deinem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, überall um mich herum war dein Geruch und ich konnte dein Herz im Wohnzimmer schlagen hören. Es war gleichzeitig angsteinflössend und herzzerreißend Schön! Ich hatte mich schon Jahre lang nicht mehr so wohl und gleichzeitig so unwohl gefühlt, wie an diesem Tag in deinem Bett. Ich habe Panik vor mir selbst bekommen und bin geflüchtet, sobald du eingeschlafen warst, allerdings nicht, ohne dir ein T-Shirt zu klauen. Ich wusste damals nicht wieso, aber ich konnte ohne deinen Geruch einfach nicht mehr leben.”

“Warum?”, fragte John heiser.  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre es für die Antwort noch zu früh und fuhr dann mit seiner Geschichte fort.  
“Und dann Hogsmead. Es war wirklich Zufall, dass wir uns dort getroffen haben. Ich war schon vor dir da und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als ich dich plötzlich riechen konnte, aber du warst mit dieser Frau da, also blieb ich, wo ich war. Doch dann fingt ihr an zu streiten und ich wäre vor Glück fast geplatzt als du herausgeschrien hast, dass du Bisexuell bist. Und John, ich war so müde an diesem Tag, so müde. Alles tat mir noch von den Verwandlungen in der Nacht davor weh, aber dein Geruch hat alles besser gemacht. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, ich musste dich einfach irgendwie berühren und sollte es auch nur das kleinste Stück Haut sein. Und dein Nacken war einfach so anziehen. Doch dann wurden wir unterbrochen, ich sah den Ekel in deinem Gesicht und wusste, dass du mich genau so ansehen würdest, solltest du je herausfinden, dass ich auch ein Werwolf bin.”

Irrte John sich, oder hatte Sherlocks Augen angefangen zu leuchten, während er erzählte?  
“Ich dachte, wir würden uns nach diese Nacht nie wieder sehen. Deswegen habe ich dich geküsst. Ich konnte einfach nicht gehen, ohne wenigstens einmal deine Lippen gespürt zu haben. Danach habe ich immer mal wieder überlegt, ob ich dich besuchen sollte. Immer wieder stand ich nur knappe hundert Meter von dir entfernt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich hatte solche Angst, ich könnte den gleichen Hasse in deinen Augen sehen, den mir auch alle anderen entgegengebracht haben. Dann passierte dieser dumme Unfall und ich habe völlig die Kontrolle verloren. An diesem Abend in deiner Wohnung war ich mehr Wolf als Mensch John. Alle meine Instinkte hatten übernommen und alles was ich noch wollte, war deine Haut auf meiner.”

Er brach kurz ab, runzelte die Stirn und korrigierte sich dann. “Es war sogar noch schlimmer. Ich wollte dich nicht nur spüren, ich wollte mich mit die paaren, ich wollte mich an dich binden, John. Ich hätte an diesem Abend jeden getötet, der es gewagt hätte in deine Wohnung einzudringen, denn für mich fühlte es sich so an, als wäre es unsere Höhle! Erst als ich langsam wieder zu Verstand kam, begriff ich, wie gefährlich nah ich daran gewesen war, etwas wirklich gefährliches zu tun! John, ich hatte bevor ich dich traf nie solche Gefühle, ich hatte generell nie sehr viele Gefühle. Und dann kamst du, und ich entwickelte mich plötzlich zu einem fanatischem Stalker. Mein Bruder hat die Veränderung sofort bemerkt, deswegen wollte er dich kaufen. Er glaubt, er müsste die ganze Welt vor mit beschützen.”

Nun war sich John ganz sicher, dass Sherlocks Augen ihn anleuchteten, doch er konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn einfach weiter anzustarren und zuzuhören.  
“Doch du hast das Geld nicht genommen! Und ich wusste, dass es gefährlich für dich ist in meiner Nähe zu sein, aber ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, mich von dir fern zu halten. Ich wollte dich so sehr, John! Ich brauchte dich so dingend, alles was du mir geben konntest, würde ich nehmen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich dich über die Vollmondnächte belügen musste. Und es hat Spaß gemacht, es war befreiend endlich mal jemanden zu hab, dem man von seinem Leben erzählen konnte, der zuhörte und lachte. Und mit jedem Mal, dass du mich leicht berührt hast, wäre ich dir lieber um den Hals gefallen. Ich konnte spüren, das es in dieser Nacht passieren würde. Deswegen habe ich mich schon im Tropfenden Kessel vorbereitet. Ich wollte nicht mehr Zeit als nötig verschwenden.”

John lachte kurz und unterdrückt auf. Diese Überraschung von Sherlock hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen gehabt. Er hatte sich sehr über die Eile des Aurors gewundert, sich aber auch über das Ergebnis gefreut.  
“Und das war die schöneste Nacht in meinem ganzen Leben, ich habe mich niemals so gut gefühlt und ich wollte mehr davon, ich wollte alles. Und du hast so viele Dinge gesagt, die mein Herz fast zum Stillstand gebracht haben, weil ich sie niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Ich war so, so glücklich und müde und habe mich zu Hause gefühlt. Ich habe mich einfach neben dich gekuschelt und bin mit dir zusammen eingeschlafen. Den da gehörte ich hin, ich wusste es einfach. Ich gehörte in deine Arme!”  
Nun war John wieder wütend, denn er hatte die ganze Nacht genau so intensiv und wundervoll in Erinnerung, wie Sherlock sie beschrieben hatte, nur das er am nächsten Morgen alleine und ohne Erklärung aufgewacht war.  
“Warum bist du dann weggelaufen?”, knurrte John.  
“Weil ich aufgewacht bin und nicht mehr ich selbst war!”  
“Was meinst du damit?”  
Tränen traten in Sherlocks Augen und rollten über seine Wangen. “Ich bin an diesem Morgen aufgewacht und hatte mich in einen Werwolf verwandelt, John. Dabei waren es noch 2 Wochen bis zum nächsten Vollmond, aber ich lag als Wolf neben dir! Und ich hatte kaum Kontrolle über das Wesen in meinem Inneren! Ich wollte dich beißen, John. Ich wollte dich auch zu einem Werwolf machen, nur damit wir für immer zusammen sein können!”

Geschockt starrte John in die leuchtenden blauen Augen. Das konnte nicht sein!  
“Von so was habe ich noch nie gehört!”  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. “Hatte ich auch nicht. Und plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich dich umbringen würde, wenn ich weiter in deiner Nähe bleiben würde. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Mein Werwolf war durchgedreht und mein Körper machte einfach was er wollte. Was hättest du getan, John? Alles war mir noch einfiel, war zu Flüchten. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo ich hingelaufen bin. Irgendwann hat Mycroft mich gefunden und eingesperrt. Ich habe mich erst nach dem nächsten Vollmond zurück verwandelt.”

“Zwei Wochen?”, fragte John verblüfft. “Deine Verwandlung hat ganze Zwei Wochen angehalten?”  
Sherlock nickte. “Und als ich endlich wieder ein Mensch war und zu dir gehen wollte, warst du schon weg. Ich bin völlig durchgedreht, habe meinen Job hingeschmissen und fast meinen Bruder erwürgt. Das war der Moment, in dem er Verstand, das etwas vor sich ging, was er nicht lenken konnte und für das es keine Erklärungen gab. Er hat mich weg geschickt, in ein Forschungszentrum für Werwölfe. Dort wird nicht nur untersucht, ob es eine Heilung gibt, sondern auch, wo der Ursprung liegt und welche Besonderheiten es bei Werwölfen gibt. Ich hatte es nicht erwartet, aber nach vier Monaten dort, traf ich auf Molly, sie war auch ein Werwolf und konnte mir von ganz ähnlichen Symptomen berichten.”  
“Von was für Symptomen sprichst du?”, fragte Watson verwirrt.

Holmes schoss eine Blick auf ihn ab, der nur zu deutlich sagte, das John besser zuhören und sich weniger wie ein Idiot anstellen sollte.  
“Die übertriebene Anziehung zu einem Geruch, obsessives sehnen nach Nähe, Körperkontakt und Sex. Verschwimmen der Linien zwischen Mensch und Wolf, unkontrollierte Verwandlungen zur falschen Zeit. Molly hatte das alles auch durchgemacht und es hatte erst aufgehört, als der Mann, auf den sie fixiert gewesen war, bei einem Unfall starb.”  
Entsetzt schlug John die Hände vor den Mund, aber Sherlock schüttelte sofort den Kopf und blickte ihn beruhigend an.

“Sie hatte mit seinem Tod nichts zu tun. Es war ein Autounfall! Aber sie war noch immer betroffen! Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie seit seinem Tod innerlich total abgestumpft war. Sie spürte keinerlei Freude mehr, kein Verlangen, weder nach Nahrung, noch nach sonst irgendwas, drang noch zu ihr durch. Sie vegetierte nur noch vor sich hin. Einen Tag bevor sie starb, sagte sie etwas zu mir, dass mich auf die richtige Spur brachte. Sie sagte, dass niemand von ihr erwarten konnte weiter zu Leben, wenn ihr Seelengefährte nicht mehr bei ihr war.”, erklärte Sherlock sanft.  
Und John brauchte gar nicht mehr weiter fragen, er wusste sofort, was Sherlock ihm sagen wollte, und worauf diese Geschichte hinauslaufen würde. Doch das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Zitternd stand John auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Kamin zu. Ihm war plötzlich furchtbar kalt, doch das Feuer im Kamin schien nicht durch seine Haut zu seinem Inneren vordringen zu können.  
Er hörte, wie hinter ihm leise Stoff raschelte und wusste genau, dass Sherlock an ihn herangetreten war, vermutlich trennten sie erneut nur wenige Zentimeter.

“Ich bin 1 ½ Jahre durch die ganze Welt gereist und habe mit anderen Werwölfen gesprochen, die ähnliches durchgemacht hatten wie ich oder Molly. Es war jedes Mal etwas anders, aber die Symptome verliefen im allgemeinen recht ähnlich nur mit unterschiedlichen Ergebnissen. Nur wenige hatten es geschafft eine Beziehung zu dem Objekt ihrer Begierde aufzubauen. Zwei hatten, genau wie ich die Kontrolle verloren, und ihre Partner gebissen. Bei Pärchen, die wirklich glücklich miteinander waren konnte ich allerdings noch eine andere interessante Entdeckung machen. Die Werwölfe konnten ihre Verwandlungen jetzt nicht nur jeder Zeit kontrolliert vollziehen, sondern blieben dabei auch absolut bei verstand und hatten keine Schmerzen mehr! Aus Werwölfen waren Animagie geworden!”

John wollte nichts mehr hören, er konnte einfach nicht.  
Das hier war alles zu viel, er brauchte ganz dringen eine Pause, in der er nichts denken und fühlen musste.  
Aber er wusste auch, dass er es hören musste. Er musste drei ganz bestimmte Worte aus Sherlocks Mund hören, sonst würde er nie zur ruhe kommen.  
Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und fand sich Nase an Nase mit Sherlock wieder.  
“Sag es!”, forderte er ruhig.  
“Ich denke, du bist mein Seelengefährte bist!”  
John schüttelte den Kopf und packte Sherlock am Kragen. “Das waren die falschen Worte. Du hast noch zwei versuchen, oder ich bin für immer Weg!”

Angstlich blinzelte Sherlock ihn an, bevor er seine Denkermiene aufsetzte.  
“Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen!”, hauchte er als antwort. Sie waren sich jetzt so nah, dass sie sich fast küssen konnten. Wenige Millimeter noch.  
Und oh Gott, John wollte es, obwohl er noch immer komplett durch den Wind war, das alles nicht richtig verstand und eigentlich schlafen sollte, um etwas runter zu kommen.  
Dennoch war der Drang, Sherlock zu küssen bezwingend, doch er würde ihm erst nachgeben, wenn er die richtigen Worte hörte.  
“Besser, aber immer noch falsch Sherlock. Nur drei kleine Worte, so schwer ist das nicht!”  
Das konnte nicht einmal Sherlock missverstehen! Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln aus, das John fast in die Knie zwang!  
Sherlocks Hände kamen hoch und hielten Johns Kopf umschlossen, damit er nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte.

“Ich liebe dich, John Watson!”, flüsterte der Lehrer gegen Johns Lippen und dann küsste er den Heiler richtig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ihr Lieben,
> 
> so, da habt ihr das neue Kapitel.  
> Und? Ergibt Sherlocks Erklärung in euren Augen Sinn? Könnt ihr sein Handeln jetzt nachvollziehen? Und was findet ihr, sollte jetzt noch im Letzten Kapitel zu lesen sein?  
> Würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen! 
> 
> LG eure Mabji


	7. KP 07: Das Ende

Ein fasst schon laszives Stöhnen entwich Johns Lippen, als endlich die ersten, heißen Wasserstrahlen auf seine verspannten Nackenmuskeln trafen.  
Endlich! Endlich waren die Weihnachtsferien gekommen.   
Heute Nachmittag waren alle, ja tatsächlich alle, Schüler nach Hause gefahren. Das Schloss war unfassbar leer und das bedeutete, dass John nun wunderbare 2 ½ Wochen lang frei haben würde.

Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken in den Wasserstrahl und ließ den Kopf hängen.   
Die Verspannung löste sich langsam, aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie nicht vollständig verschwinden würde.   
Heute Nacht war Vollmond!  
Die letzten knapp drei Monate, seit der erzwungenen Aussprach durch den Schulleiter, hatten sich einiges zwischen John und Sherlock verändert, wenn sie auch noch lange nicht bei dem angekommen waren, was sie einmal gehabt hatten.

Nach dem Kuss, zu dem sie sich beide hatten hinreißen lassen, war der Heiler sehr schnell auf die Notbremse getreten.  
Der Lehrer war mehr als nur ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen, scheinbar hatte auch er zwei Jahre lang Abstinenz durchgestanden , aber wenn John jetzt nachgegeben hätte, wäre ihm das im Nachhinein falsch vorgekommen.  
Und so sollte man einen Neuanfang nicht starten, oder?   
Schlechte Gefühle bei einem Neubeginn waren schlecht, konnten vielleicht alles vermiesen.   
Wenn man mit etwas schlechtem anfing, dann würde man sich für den Rest seines Lebens immer an diesen schlechten Anfang erinnern. Und wenn man scheiterte, würde man nur denken, es konnte ja nur schief gehen, so schlecht wie es schon angefangen hatte!  
Das würde John niemals zulassen!

Bevor er das nächste Mal mit Sherlock Sex hatte, wollte er sich ganz sicher sein, wo sie beide standen.  
Er wollte in Sherlock mehr als eine hinreißende Versuchung sehen, mehr als einen schönen Mann, mehr als einen klugen Lehrer.   
Er wollte ihn vorher als seinen Freund sehen, als seinen besten Freund.   
Er wollte ihn schwach und stark sehen. Krank und Gesund. Traurig und Glücklich.  
Nur wenn Sherlock das zulassen würde, dann würde John darauf vertruen, dass sie mehr sein konnten, dass sie alles sein konnte, wenn sie es nur wollten.

Es war aufgrund der Umstände sehr schnell gegangen, dass der Heiler seinen Werwolf kränklich, müde und schwach gesehen hatte.   
Nach diesem ersten Vollmond hatte John morgens seine Wohnungstür geöffnet und einen nackten, schlafenden Sherlock auf seiner Türschwelle vorgefunden.   
Es war fast wie beim ersten Mal, er war einfach da, auf seiner Türmate, wie ein fleischgewordenes Wunder. Und er brauchte seine, Johns, Hilfe! Und John tat was er konnte.  
An diesem Tag hatte sich Mary um den Krankenflügel kümmern müssen.  
John hatte den erschöpften Mann in seine Arme gehoben und in sein Bett getragen.

Stundenlang hatte er Holmes dabei zugesehen, wie er schlief und es gleichzeitig nicht gewagt selbst ein Auge zuzumachen, aus Angst dann wie immer alleine aufzuwachen.  
Während dieser Schlafphase war es auch passiert, dass Sherlock sich das erste Mal vor seinen Augen verwandelt hatte. Damit hatte der schlafende Werwolf dem Heiler fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst.   
John hatte es lediglich gewagt seine Hände leicht über Sherlocks Haare streicheln zu lassen. Mit dem Ringfinger hatte er ganz leicht die weiche, weiße Haut im Nacken gestreift.  
Sofort war dort dunkles, lockiges Fell hervorgesprossen, die Gliedmaßen hatten sich gestreckt und Sekunden später lag ein ausgewachsener Werwolf schnarchend auf dem Bett, während John sich in eine Ecke quetschte.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte John noch große Zweifel an dem gehabt, was Sherlock ihm erzählt hatte.   
Er hatte diese Zweifel nicht verbalisiert, aber gesehen, dass Holmes ihn weiter genau betrachtete, als würde der Heiler möglicherweise in der nächsten Sekunde wegrennen.  
Doch nun hatte er die außerplanmäßige Verwandlung mit eigenen Augen gesehen, und nicht nur das, sie war auch noch durch seine Berührung ausgelöst worden.

Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Wenn Sherlock aufwachte, dann würde er vielleicht auf ihn losgehen!  
Also blieb John ruhig in seiner Ecke und wartet, obwohl es klüger gewesen wäre zu flüchten.   
Es dauerte eine gute Stunde, bis die Rückverwandlung einsetzte.  
Sherlocks Nase blähte sich weit auf, dann drückte er sein Gesicht in Johns Lieblingskissen und war plötzlich wieder der attraktivste Mann unter der Sonne!

Es war nicht die einzige Verwandlung geblieben!  
Sherlock hatte nach anfänglichem Gemeckere eingesehen, dass John ihn mit seiner Vorsicht nicht verletzten oder zurückstoßen wollte.   
Doch auch wenn der Heiler den Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten abwehrte, bestand der Lehrer auf kleine Zärtlichkeiten. Es war sogar ganz erstaunlich, wie kuschelbedürftig der Mann zu sein schien.  
Und in Momenten, in denen Sherlock wirklich ganz besonders entspannt war, da reichte schon eine kleine Berührung von dem Blonden für eine erneute Verwandlung.  
Der Heiler konnte sich nicht erklären, wie das bisher immer wieder hatte gut gehen können, aber es klappte. Der Sherlock-Wolf setzte sich dann immer ruhig in eine Ecke, legte den Kopf schief und atmete tief durch.

Es funktionierte, langsam fühlte sich John in Sherlocks Nähe wieder wohl, allmählich konnte er wieder spaß mit dem Dunkelhaarigen zusammen haben.  
Er hatte es zugelassen, dass Sherlock seinen Sitzplatz am Lehrertisch neben den seinen verlegte und damit Mary verdrängte. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass Sherlock das Passwort zu seiner Wohnung kannte, damit er rein kommen konnte, wann immer er wollte. Und er gestattete dem Auroren sogar seine Nächte mit John im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, wenn er Nachtschicht hatte.

Sie spielten Schach, lasen gemeinsam Bücher, diskutierten alles von Politik bis zu neuen Zaubern, oder saßen einfach nur schwiegen nebeneinander.  
Die anderen Bewohner des Schlosses waren erleichtert.   
John konnte das selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht kaum ertragen, wenn er diesem im Gang oder bei den Mahlzeiten begegnete. Aber er war seinem Chef dankbar. Sehr dankbar! Unglaublich Dankbar!  
Denn obwohl sie sicherlich noch nicht fertig waren mit ihrem Wachstumsprozess, so war John endlich wieder glücklich.   
Zwei Jahre lang war er herumgelaufen und hatte sich innerlich völlig ausgebrannt gefühlt. Das war jetzt endlich wieder vorbei.

Und er wusste, dass er Sherlock nicht mehr lange widerstehen können würde. Wie könnte er auch? Der Mann war einfach pure Sünde auf zwei und manchmal auch vier Beinen!  
Seufzend wuschelte sich John durch die Haare, das Shampoo war schon lange ausgespült, doch es war einfach zu schön hier zu stehen.  
Zauberei war großartig! Gut, dass ihm das warme Wasser nie ausgehen konnte.   
Er drehte sich noch einmal rum, ließ die dicken tropfen gegen seine Stirn prallen und seine Schläfen massieren, zuckte aber zurück, als er etwas rascheln hörte.

“Hallo?”, fragte er beunruhigt. Den Bann gegen Geister hatte er doch richtig ausgeführt, oder? Wenn das Peeves war, würde er einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen!  
Mit einem ratschen wurde der Duschvorhang zurückgerissen und John blinzelte überrascht einen splitternackten Sherlock an.  
“John!”, schnurrte der Lehrer und wieder einmal leuchteten seine Augen geheimnisvoll, während sie über Johns nassen, von Wassertropfen übersäten Körper strichen.  
“Sherlock, was bei Merlins Unterhose? Bist du verrückt geworden? Heute ist Vollmond, das kannst du nicht machen!”  
“Rutsch rüber, John!”, befahl Sherlock und schon in der nächsten Sekunde stand er mit dem Heiler unter dem Wasserstrahl. Nur Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander.

“Sherlock.”, flüsterte John leise. “Was machst du? Denk doch bitte ein bisschen nach! Der Vollmond!”  
Der Dunkelhaarige beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Blonden. “Ich kann nicht mehr, John. Ich brauche dich! Ich drehe durch, wenn ich dich nicht endlich wieder in mir spüren kann. Bitte. Ich hab mein anderes Ich im Griff, ich werde dich nicht verletzten. Aber bitte, ich muss dich einfach haben, ganz und gar!”  
Irgendwann, zwischen den zweit Bitte’s, waren Holmes schlanken Hände zu Johns Nacken hoch gewandert, wo sie nun seinen Haaransatz kraulten und jeden Widerstand langsam wegmassierten.  
Alles in Johns Kopf schrie: ‘Vorsicht! Das wird ganz, ganz furchtbar schief gehen. Pass auf, was du tust!’  
Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen auf diese belehrende, panische Stimme zu hören. Sein Herz sprach nämlich eine ganz andere Sprache. 

Fasziniert sah der Heiler eine Weile dabei zu, wie die Tropfen über Sherlocks Körper rannen, wie sie jede einzelne Kontur seiner Muskeln nachzogen, durch die Furchen der Narben liefen und schließlich im dichten Scharmhaar verschwanden, bevor sie dann an den Beinen bis zum Boden liefen. Am liebsten hätte er die nassen Spuren mit der Zunge verfolgt. Der ehemalige Auror war bereits dabei hart zu werden, was John schwer zum schlucken brachte.  
Schließlich war alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein gehauchtes: “Okay.”

Mehr Bestätigung brauchte der Lehrer nicht. Seine Lippen trafen auf Johns, und noch bevor auch nur zwei Minuten vergangen waren, lehnte Sherlock stöhnend an der Wand, eines seiner langen Beine bereits um Johns breite Hüfte geschlungen.   
Das warme Wasser prasselte weiter auf sie beide hinab. Ihre Körper, erhitzt und feucht, rieben unaufhörlich aneinander. Und obwohl sich das schon großartig anfühlte, so war John trotzdem noch nicht zufrieden.  
Blindlings tastete er nach seinem Duschgel, öffnete es und als er schließlich genug Seife in der Hand hatte, begann er langsam damit Sherlock einzuseifen.  
Nach und nach schäumte er seinen Körper mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen ein, bis er ganz rutschig war. Sherlock, der nach den ersten Bewegungen von ihm abgerückt war, beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit dabei. Seine Augen Lust verhangen.

Und nicht nur Sherlock beobachtete ganz genau. Auch John beobachtete fasziniert die Haut unter seinen Fingern. Beobachtete, wie sich Sherlock allen seinen Berührungen entgegen streckte, wie die weiße Haut unter dem Seifenschaum langsam rosa wurde.   
Doch am interessantesten waren die winzigen Härchen, welche unter seinen Fingern zu sprießen begannen, nur um sich gleich wieder zurück zu ziehen, wenn John sich einer anderen Körperstelle annahm.   
Als letztes widmeten sich Johns Hände schließlich Sherlocks prallen Glied und entlockte ihm damit wieder die erregten, dunklen Töne, während seine Hände seine Hoden einseiften und massierten, den Schaft rieben und die Vorhaut zurückzogen, um auch die Eichel zu erreichen.  
Der Lehrer konnte seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Schaudernd und bebend versuchte er sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

John machte anstallten sich vor ihm hin zu knien, um ihn Oral zu verwöhnen, doch Sherlock packte ihn unter den Achseln und drängte ihn auf den lauwarmen Sims zurück, auf dem der Heiler für gewöhnlich seine Hygieneutensilien aufbewahrte.  
Nun war er es, der sich seinem Körper widmete und ihn wusch. Eigentlich war es viel mehr ein Streicheln oder Liebkosen. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte der Werwolf seinem Hals, der Brust und dem Bauch.   
Zu guter Letzt wurde dann auch sein Schaft eingeseift. Großzügig kippte Sherlock Duschgel darüber und verteilte es.  
John kam gar nicht groß dazu es zu genießen, da drehte Sherlock sich schon mit einer schnellen Drehung herum. Bestimmend drückte der Ex-Auror Johns Hände auf seinen eigenen Po und beugte sich dann provokant nach vorne. Die Aufforderung wäre wohl selbst einem Blinden mehr als klar gewesen!

Leicht strich der Heiler mit den Fingern über den engen Ringmuskel, bis dieser ganz glitschig war. Sherlock biss sich selbst ins Handgelenk, in dem Versuch sein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten.   
Versagte aber in der Sekunde, in welcher John Sherlocks Po-Backen leicht auseinander zog und seinen Finger langsam in den wunderschönen Mann hineinpresste. Dieses Vergnügen war ihm beim letzten Mal schließlich verwehrt geblieben!  
Sherlock stöhnte immer lauter.

Johns ganzer Körper begann zu summen, als er immer wieder sanft seine Finger in Sherlock rein und raus gleiten ließ, doch langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Sein Finger reichten einfach nicht aus, egal wie hinreißend dieser Anblick auch sein mochte.  
“John, bitte….!”, forderte Sherlock und wandte sich immer mehr unter seinen Händen und Blicken.  
John lachte leise und drückte seine Lippen auf den unteren Rücken seines Liebhabers. “Sag mir genau, was du willst!”  
“Ich will dich in mir spüren! Komm rein, bitte!”, sagte er flehentlich.

Er knurrte, zog seinen Finger weg, brachte seine Hüfte in Position und drang dann heftig in ihn ein.   
Keuchend musste er innehalten und Sherlock schien dafür sehr dankbar, denn seine inneren Muskeln mussten sich trotz Vorbereitung nach dieser langen Abstinenz erst einmal wieder an ihn gewöhnen. Halt suchend klammerte er sich an den Armaturen fest.  
Als John sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, verfiel er in einen ruhigen schaukelnden Rhythmus und um das ganze noch besser für sie beide zu machen, hob Sherlock ein Beine so hoch wie er konnte, was John noch einmal einen guten Zentimeter tiefer hinein ließ.  
Stöhnend drückte John seinen Mund fest auf das Schulterblatt vor seiner Nase und seine Hände krallten sich in den Hintern. 

Allmählich wurde er schneller und trieb sie beide damit langsam aber sicher dem Höhepunkt entgegen.  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, zog er seine rechte Hand von Sherlocks Po weg, führte sie um die Hüfte des Aurors herum und nahm dann seine schweren Hoden in die Hand, langsam drückte er zu.

Das war das letzte, was der Werwolf gebraucht hatte und so schrie er dröhnend auf, bevor sich sein inneres um John zusammenzog und zuckte. Seine inneren Muskel hielten den Penis des Heilers fest umklammert, John stieß noch einige Mal fest zu, schrie dann ebenfalls auf und ergoss sich heiß in seinem inneren.   
Keuchend und schwitzend hielten sie sich aneinander fest, dann zog John sich zurück, drehte den Lehrer um und sie küssten sich noch einen Moment lang innig.  
“Davon werde ich nie genug bekommen!”, nuschelte Sherlock gegen Johns Ohr und brachte den Heiler damit zum schmunzeln.  
Noch einmal verstärkte er seine Umarmung um den schlanken Körper.

“Können wir ins Bett, John?”, brummte der Lehrer nach ein paar weiteren Minuten. Inzwischen waren sie bestimmt schon eine gute Halbe Stunde in der Dusche und Johns Beine wurden langsam schwer.   
Dass der Werwolf sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn zu stützen schien machte es nicht besser.  
Trotzdem konnte er die Panik nicht leugnen, die sich langsam durch seinen Körper auszubreiten begann. Der Ex-Auror schien die Anspannung seiner Muskeln zu spüren, denn er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte John offen in die Augen.  
Trauer lag darin, gemischt mit Verständnis und Bedauern. “John. Gib mir noch eine Chance. Wie soll ich dir sonst beweisen, dass du keine Angst mehr zu haben brauchst?”

Sanft streichelte der Werwolf über das Gesicht des Blonden.  
Zitternd holte John Luft, dann nickte er.   
Hoffnungsvoll lächelte der Dunkelhaarige. Von der Müdigkeit nun langsam überwältigt, trockneten sie sich schnell ab und schon wenige Minuten später lagen sie aneinandergekuschelt unter sauberen Laken.  
Es war John der noch Ewigkeiten wach lang, während Sherlock schon längst schnarchte.

Seine Hände wanderten die ganze Zeit über Sherlocks weiche Haut oder auch durch das kuschelige Fell, das unter seinen Fingern zu wachsen begann.  
Er hatte keine Angst mehr davor von Sherlock, dem Werwolf, verletzt oder gebissen zu werden. Der Vollmond schien hell durchs Fenster hinein, doch er hatte keinen Einfluss mehr über diesen schönen Mann.  
Es waren seine Streicheleinheiten, die Sherlock zu einem Wolf werden ließen, mit welchem er jetzt friedlich dalag.  
Die letzte Angst die blieb, war die Angst vor dem erneuten verlassen werden. Als seine Augenlieder letztlich zu schwer wurden, um sie weiter offen zu halten, drückte er sein Gesicht in Sherlocks lockiges Fell und atmete tief ein.   
Er murmelte nur noch: “Enttäusch mich nicht, mein Wolf!”

 

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, das es soooooooo ewig gedauert hat, bis ich das letzte Kapitel endlich fertig hatte.  
> Und ja, hiermit ist es jetzt vorbei. Ihr könnte euch alle denken, was John am nächsten Morgen vorfinden wird!  
> Kleiner Tipp: Es ist kein Schuldschein! ;-)  
> Wenns euch gefallen hat würd ich mich über einen abschließenden Kommentar freuen!


End file.
